


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Миди «Jam»

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты G — PG-13. Миди «Jam»

**Название:** Jam

 **Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021

 **Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021

 **Размер:** миди (17 939 слов)

 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс/Джон Уотсон

 **Категория:** слэш

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Жанр:** романс

 **Краткое содержание:** Рождественским утром Грег обнаруживает в своей кровати мертвого парня. Кто он и что произошло — предстоит разбираться Шерлоку, чтобы спасти инспектора от тюрьмы. Но детективу нужно время, а Грега необходимо где-то спрятать. Лондонская квартира Майкрофта — идеальное для этого место, если бы… если б сам Холмс-старший внезапно не заявился туда, да еще и в сопровождении любовника.

 **Примечание автора:** Jam – переводится как «варенье, джем», а также как «затруднительное или неловкое положение».

 **Примечание:** написано по [MORE= заявке с Инсайда] А можно историю о том, как после событий с Эвр Майкрофту непрозрачно намекнули, что пора бы ему уйти на покой, что претензий к нему никто не имеет, но и желания видеть его в каких бы то ни было госструктурах тоже ни у кого нет. И Майкрофт сначала очень страдал, не зная, что теперь делать и как жить, а потом внезапно осознал, что свободен и наконец-то может делать, что хочет, потому что терять ему нечего и зависит от его решений теперь только он сам. И стал частным детективом. [/MORE]

 **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Jam»

1.

_Лондон, Соединенное Королевство_

Рождественское утро выдалось солнечным. Грег с трудом разлепил глаза и сонно поморгал. От яркого света, заливавшего спальню, голова отозвалась тупой болью. Он с трудом поднял руку и потер переносицу. Черт! Еще никогда Рождество не выливалось для него в такое адское похмелье! Хотя, если память не обманывала, пил он вчера не так уж и много… Осторожно сев на кровати, Грег ощутил легкий приступ тошноты.

Стараясь дышать ртом, чтобы подавить рвотный позыв, Грег стал осматриваться: судя по валявшейся на полу одежде, ничего экстраординарного вчера не произошло. Если не считать, что к его джинсам прибавились еще одни — узкие и рваные, да и красной футболки в его гардеробе никогда не было… А учитывая, что сейчас он сидел на кровати голышом… Вечер, похоже, удался!

Плавно повернувшись — так, чтобы в голове не заработал отбойный молоток, — Грег увидел белобрысые кудри какого-то парня, лежавшего на боку. Из-под одеяла виднелось плечо и часть обнаженной спины. Лестрейд поморщился: в памяти не было ни имени соседа по кровати, ни обстоятельств знакомства. Последнее, что припоминалось, — после работы он пошел в паб с твердым намерением подцепить кого-нибудь на ночь. Да, это ему, похоже, удалось, но что было дальше? Был все-таки между ними секс или нет? Но главное — какого тогда хрена в голове вообще ничего не отложилось?!

— Эй, приятель, просыпайся! — Грег перегнулся через кровать и тронул парня за плечо.

Тот отзываться не спешил. Грег глубоко втянул ноздрями воздух, чтоб справиться с очередным приступом тошноты, забрался на кровать и уже настойчиво потеребил парня. И тут до сознания полицейского дошло, что не должно плечо живого человека быть настолько холодным! Дрожащей от похмелья рукой Лестрейд попытался нащупать у парня пульс — его не было! Грег резко плюхнулся на пятки: сосед по кровати был мертв.

Кое-как собрав в своей болящей голове мысли в кучу, инспектор выбрался из постели, обошел ее и присел на корточки около трупа, пытаясь сообразить, что же произошло. Судя по состоянию тела, парень мертв уже как минимум шесть часов. А еще — от этого открытия Лестрейд ощутил мерзкий холодок, пробежавший по коже, — все сходилось на том, что парень был задушен: на его шее явственно виднелись следы чьих-то рук. Кто мог задушить человека в спальне инспектора Скотланд-Ярда? Взгляд Лестрейда упал на свои собственные руки, и волосы на спине встали дыбом: на его, Грега, кистях виднелись отчетливые царапины, а на запястьях — синяки! Полицейскому подобные следы были хорошо знакомы — такие обычно оставляют жертвы на руках душителей, пытаясь спасти свою жизнь.

Но ведь этого же не могло быть!!! Он не мог никого убить!!!

— Твою ж дивизию, — сказал Грег и в следующее мгновение уже мысленно представил себя в наручниках в зале суда.

Лестрейд буквально отполз от кровати и несколько минут сидел на полу, привалившись к холодной стене. В голове крутилось лишь две мысли: какого дьявола тут произошло и что теперь делать. Что делать… Похоже, для начала стоило позвонить Салли. Один он точно во всем этом не разберется.

Кое-как доковыляв до груды одежды на полу, Грег выудил из кармана джинсов телефон. Перед тем как набрать номер коллеги, нажал на ярлычок «Фото». Надо же, оказывается, за вчерашний вечер он нащелкал две дюжины снимков в обнимку с тем, кто сейчас лежал на кровати. Что ж, ситуация стала чуточку яснее: познакомились они точно в пабе, куда Грег пошел отмечать свое первое одинокое Рождество.

Грег вздохнул, понимая, что других вариантов у него нет, открыл список звонков и уже занес палец над именем Салли, когда аппарат выдал развеселую мелодию входящего вызова.

— Шерлок, — машинально прочел Грег вслух. Решив, что детективу лучше все узнать заранее, он ответил на звонок.

— Мне нужны материалы по похищению Смитов, немедленно! — по обыкновению без приветствия выпалил Шерлок.

— А я тут человека убил, — сказал Грег и понял, что сам не верит своим словам.

— Сегодня не день дурака, — ощетинился детектив.

— Шерлок, я не шучу, — твердо сказал Грег. — Если честно, я не особо помню, как это произошло… Но труп и правда лежит у меня в спальне на кровати.

Повисла пауза.

— Так, больше никуда не звони, жди меня! — почти крикнул Холмс. — Я должен все увидеть до того, как твои олухи испоганят место преступления. — Грег услышал в трубке громкое «Джон, где твоя машина? Собирайся, едешь со мной», потом торопливые шаги детектива и знакомый скрип двери квартиры на Бейкер-стрит 221 Б.

Грег снова плюхнулся на пол. Какой-то идиотский дешевый детектив получается! И что дальше? Шерлок приедет, осмотрит тут все — а потом? Лестрейд почувствовал, как дрожь бьет его все сильнее: адреналин и похмелье наложились друг на друга. И, может, долгое сидение голой задницей на холодном полу тоже сыграло свою роль. Подумав, что скажет Шерлок по поводу его вида, Грег заставил себя подняться и отправился в ванную, но на полпути остановился: прими он сейчас душ, неминуемо смоет с себя улики. А среди них могут оказаться те, что укажут на его невиновность в смерти этого парня из бара!

Поморщившись от отвращения к саму себе, Грег выудил из недр шкафа халат и завернулся в него. Теперь оставалось только ждать Шерлока. Тут совершенно неожиданно зазвонил телефон, лежавший в джинсах мертвого парня. Кто-то искал бедолагу…

***

Геройски выдержав на себе сканирующий взгляд Шерлока, Грег криво улыбнулся. Зрелище, наверное, еще то. А что делать, если он никак не мог совладать с похмельной дрожью?

— Ну, где труп? — Шерлок, не мешкая, отстранил Грега с порога и по-хозяйски направился в спальню, на ходу натягивая перчатки.

— Привет, Грег. — Джон, вошедший следом в квартиру, выглядел немного смущенным. — Из Шерлока, как обычно, слова не вытянешь. Как тебя угораздило-то, рассказывай.

Уотсон запнулся о коробку от новой стиральной машины, уже неделю стоявшую в прихожей. Безнадежно погребенный под валом годовых отчетов Лестрейд все никак не собрался дотащить ее до мусорки.

— Сам не знаю, — честно развел руками Грег. — Хотел как-то разбавить все это дерьмо, что свалилось из-за расставания с Кларком, а вышло… — Он вздохнул и с болезненной гримасой потер гудевшие виски. — На кой только черт я решил молодость вспомнить и по парням пойти?

Джон лишь пожал плечами. В другой ситуации, сиди они с кружкой пива в пабе, он бы сказал другу, что его основательно сносит не в ту сторону и случайные любовники вряд ли принесут душевный покой, но сейчас лучше было промолчать. Не в таких ситуациях взывают к морали. Вздохнув, Джон прошел на кухню, налил стакан воды и принес его Лестрейду. Чем еще поможешь человеку, который мучается похмельем?

Из спальни послышались возгласы детектива, и Джон с Грегом поспешили к нему. Холмс, словно коршун, кружил вокруг кровати, на которой лежал извлеченный им из-под одеяла труп.

— О! Все складывается… Все сходится! — время от времени восклицал Шерлок, фотографируя тело. Убедившись в качестве сделанных снимков, он присел на корточки, вытащил из-за пазухи миниатюрный наборчик для сбора вещественных доказательств и поковырялся лопаточкой под ногтями трупа. Рассмотрев образец, Шерлок убрал его в крошечную пробирку. — С высокой степенью вероятности, Грег, я найду тут именно твою ДНК.

— Спасибо, друг, утешил, — буркнул Лестрейд, и сделал было глоток из стакана, но его снова замутило. — Черт, даже вода не лезет! — с трудом проговорил он.

— А вот это интересно, очень интересно… — задумчиво протянул Шерлок, подходя к джинсам парня.

Вытащив из них раздираемый звонками телефон, через пару минут непонятных манипуляций Шерлок уже быстро пролистывал содержимое его памяти.

— Ну, что там? — Грег заглянул в экран гаджета.

— Ничего особенного… — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Парень как парень, только вот занимался проституцией. Обслуживал весьма обеспеченных клиентов. У него тут обширная клиентская база. Странно, что он клюнул на тебя. По тебе же видно — не потянешь его ценник. Хотя… Может, он решил, что ты его судьба?

— Паршивая из меня судьба, — усмехнулся Грег, глядя на свои руки.

Закончив с телефоном, Шерлок осмотрелся в комнате еще раз. Джон топтался рядом.

— Не хочется мне этого говорить, Грег, но — раздевайся! — сказал детектив.

— Что?!

— Что слышал. Мне нужно тебя осмотреть. Может на тебе я найду что важное. Не хочешь при Джоне, пошли в ванную!

Грег ощутил, как кровь прилила к щекам. Как-то он не планировал стоять в чем мать родила перед консультирующим детективом… Но куда деваться?!

— Шевелись, Лестрейд, я видел много голых мужчин, и не только мертвых, живых тоже. Джон подтвердит. — Шерлок демонстративно надел новые перчатки, не забыв засунуть поглубже в карман старые.

— Тогда лучше в ванную. — Грег поежился, зачем-то поплотнее запахнул халат и направился к приоткрытой двери в санузел.

Холмс кивнул и последовал за ним.

Предпочитая не смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале и не лицезреть макушку вставшего на колени детектива, Грег уставился в потолок. Никогда бы не подумал, что станет предметом исследования судебно-медицинской экспертизы! От прикосновений к телу ватными палочками было немного щекотно.

— Так, я закончил, — резюмировал Шерлок, собирая пробирки с образцами.

— Нашел что-нибудь?

— Ничего хорошего. И, Лестрейд, у тебя тут, похоже, сперма на теле. Буду разбираться, чья.

— Я в полном дерьме… — вздохнул Грег и вышел из ванной, на ходу заворачиваясь в халат.

— Ты точно ничего не помнишь? — последовал за ним Шерлок.

— Точно! Ничего! Помню, что пошел после работы в паб, а потом — все! Глухо! Стой, нужно ж взять у меня кровь на анализ, — спохватился Грег, который вдруг вспомнил, что он — детектив-инспектор и должен мыслить как полицейский. — Наркотики или еще какая дрянь, а? В пабе мог кто-то…

Шерлок скривил губы и переглянулся с Джоном.

— Это все несущественно, Лестрейд. Если бы тебя вызвали в квартиру, где рядом с трупом задушенного парня сидит голый мужик со следами спермы на теле и отметинами на руках — такими, как у тебя… ты бы сильно сомневался в его виновности? Долго бы слушал его оправдания? Ах, мне подсыпали-подлили, ах, я честный человек, ах, я бы никогда? — издевательски передразнил Шерлок.

— Ну…

— Именно. Но анализ взять стоит, конечно. Джон сделает. В квартире есть задняя дверь, так ведь?

— Ну да, на черную лестницу.

Шерлок метнулся на кухню. Грег подождал несколько минут, пока детектив осматривал замок на двери. Потом, недовольно покачав головой, Шерлок пошел к передней.

— Ты ключи в последнее время не терял? — уточнил Холмс, рассматривая замок на ней.

— Нет вроде.

— Следов взлома не вижу. Надо подробнее исследовать оба замка; если их и открывали, то копиями с твоих ключей, и есть шанс, что остались частицы металла со свежеизготовленных. Хотя маловероятно, — выпалил Шерлок и прислушался к шагам на лестничной клетке.

— Ну и что, значит, ты думаешь, это я парня убил? Без вариантов? — Лестрейд вздохнул и рухнул в кресло посреди гостиной.

Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на Грега.

— А сам как думаешь?

— А что мне думать?! Я же вижу — все указывает на меня. — Грег поморщился, снова глядя на свои руки.

— В любом случае мне нужно время, чтобы проанализировать то, что я нашел и увидел, — обтекаемо ответил детектив.

— Ладно. Спасибо, Шерлок.

Тот лишь усмехнулся.

— Джон, подгони машину во двор, заднее сиденье сложи, а мы пока тут разберемся. Только вернись потом, я один не дотащу. И не забудь протереть кран, из которого ты ему воду наливал. — С этими словами детектив взял у Грега стакан, бессовестно вылил его содержимое на ковер и тщательно ликвидировал все следы пальцев на стекле.

Уотсон кивнул и покинул квартиру полицейского. Шерлок же отправился в прихожую и там принялся рассматривать коробку из-под стиральной машины.

— Эй, ты что собрался делать? Ты что тащить надумал? Шерлок! Нет! Нельзя уносить труп! Если я убийца, то…

— С чего ты взял, что мне нужен труп? — усмехнулся Холмс. — Мне нужен ты.

— Что?!

— Да не тупи ты! Пока я буду разбираться с этим делом, мне нужно, чтобы ты был вне зоны досягаемости полиции. Давай-ка, залезай. — С этими словами Холмс показал на коробку.

— В смысле? — остолбенел Грег.

— Тебя надо незаметно отсюда вытащить. Уже полдень, а ты живешь в доме, где полно любопытных пенсионеров. Что они увидят в окна? Как ты садишься в машину вместе со мной и Джоном! И что дальше? На Бейкер-стрит явится наряд, и я буду долго объясняться с твоими ребятами. А так что они увидят? Ты продал нам не подошедшую тебе стиралку.

— А может быть, давай я спокойно выйду отсюда сам, а вы с Джоном подхватите меня где-нибудь?

— Мне не нужно, чтобы твоя физиономия светилась на камерах. Быстрее, Грег! Полезай! Или мне самому тебя запихивать? А может, тебе в камеру не терпится? — уставился на него Шерлок.

— Дай хоть штаны надену, — только и вздохнул инспектор.

***

— Ну и тяжелый же ты! — натужно проговорил Шерлок, поднимаясь по ступенькам.

Грег предпочел промолчать: внутри коробки было полно раскрошившегося пенопласта, и он подозревал, что стоит на секунду раскрыть рот, как его тут же накроет неудержимый чих. Тогда не факт, что Шерлок и Джон удержат свою ношу и не уронят на лестнице. Комментировать поездку в настывшем салоне хэтчбека также не хотелось.

Наконец хлопнула дверь и кто-то — похоже, Шерлок — не очень мягко опустил свою сторону коробки.

— Выпускай его, — скомандовал он Уотсону.

Джон шустро разрезал скотч и протянул Грегу руку, помогая выбраться наружу:

— Ты как?

— Уж точно лучше, чем было бы за решеткой, — сказал Грег, оглядываясь по сторонам: он оказался в очень богато и стильно обставленной гостиной. — А куда мы приехали-то? Я думал, вы меня на Бейкер-стрит везете…

— Конспиративная квартира МИ-6. Но, кроме моего братца, ей никто не пользуется, — ответил Шерлок, бросив выразительный взгляд на Джона. — Пока я расследую твое дело, сиди тут и не высовывайся.

— А если твой брат… — Грег почувствовал себя крайне неуютно, оказавшись во владениях старшего Холмса.

— Успокойся, Майкрофт вспоминает о ней раз в тысячу лет. Шансы, что он сюда в ближайшее время заглянет, стремятся к нулю. А уж что тебя будут тут искать — вообще отрицательные! — С этими словами Шерлок отправился исследовать кухню.

Открыв холодильник и изучив его содержимое, он довольно кивнул.

— С голоду не умрешь. Потом Джон тебе что-нибудь принесет. Или я зайду, если выясню что-то новое. Из дома ни ногой, я доступно объяснил? Сиди тут и даже свет не включай!

Грег кивнул и зябко поежился.

— С отоплением сам разберешься. Тут наверняка предусмотрен подогрев полов и еще много чего для удобства. — Шерлок раскопал в одном из шкафчиков аптечку и кинул ее Уотсону. — Джон, возьми кровь на анализ.

Тот кивнул и принялся рыться в содержимом коробки. Грег почему-то ничуть не удивился, когда в аптечке нашелся десяток различных шприцов.

— Извини, если больно, — сказал Джон перед тем, как загнать иглу в вену Грега.

— Тебе только патологоанатомом работать, — хмуро пошутил Лестрейд.

Дождавшись, пока Уотсон закончит, Холмс сплющил коробку из-под стиральной машины и, сунув ее под мышку, скрылся за дверью.

— Потом обязательно обработай царапины на руках, мало ли… — посоветовал Джон. — И не волнуйся. Ты ж знаешь Шерлока, он во всем разберется. — С этими словам доктор хлопнул Грега по плечу и поспешил за Холмсом.

Лестрейд глубоко вздохнул и запер за ними дверь.

***

Оставшись один, он запустил пятерню в волосы и попытался хоть как-то осмыслить происходящее, но минут через тридцать бросил это занятие. Голова начисто отказывалась соображать.

Кое-как разобравшись с хитроумным чудом японской техники, именуемым душевой кабиной с гидромассажем и фиг знает чем еще, Грег часа два отмокал под струями воды. Когда собственное тело перестало вызвать отвращение, он включил контрастный душ в надежде хоть так более-менее взбодриться. Помогло, но не сильно.

Запихнув свои штаны и футболку в стиралку, Грег завернулся в халат, судя по монограмме, и впрямь принадлежавший Майкрофту. Безрезультатно подергав вторую дверь ванной комнаты, ведущую, очевидно, напрямую в спальню, он направился на исследование кухни.

Пить почему-то почти не хотелось. Зато организм требовал чего-нибудь сладкого. Задумчиво повертев в руках натуральный йогурт, Грег захлопнул холодильник и принялся осматривать шкафы. Результатом поисков стала лишь початая банка джема из ревеня. Желания искать ложку не было, поэтому он просто подцепил пальцем немного джема на пробу, слизал его, сморщился от специфического вкуса странного лакомства, после чего решительно убрал банку на место и направился изучать свое убежище дальше.

Раз уж Шерлок посоветовал не зажигать свет, значит и включать огромный телевизор в гостиной не следовало. Хотя чертовски хотелось узнать последние новости.

— Интересно, мою рожу уже показывают в новостях с пометкой «Его разыскивает полиция»? — сказал вслух Грег и зашел в комнату, служившую то ли кабинетом, то ли библиотекой, чтоб разжиться какой-нибудь книгой.

После долгого осмотра содержимого полок Грег зевнул: ничего, что сейчас был бы в состоянии воспринять его мозг, на глаза не попалось. А инстинкт самосохранения настойчиво не рекомендовал подходить к ноутбуку на письменном столе.

Тогда Грег со всеми предосторожностями выглянул в окно, чтоб прикинуть местоположение этой загадочной квартиры, и аж присвистнул: Мейфейр!

— Вот тебе и конспиративная квартира, — сказал Грег и, открыв дверь в спальню, увидел перед собой кровать. Обычно такие лежбища размером с небольшой аэродром называют траходромами. Плюхнувшись на нее, Грег тут же утонул в восхитительной мягкости.

Еще раз посмотрев на свои руки, громче всех прочих доказательств кричавшие о совершенном преступлении, Грег прикусил губу и, сжав пальцами виски, застонал: неужели он и вправду убил человека?

Столько лет прослужив в полиции, столько душегубов повидав на своем веку, увы, Лестрейд мог точно сказать — далеко не всегда убийцей оказывался человек, кого могли хоть как-то в этом заподозрить. Иногда преступником был тот, на кого никто бы никогда не подумал. И вот — именно тот самый случай. Кто б подумал, что инспектор отдела по особо тяжким преступлениям Скотланд-Ярда снимет парня-проститута и задушит его, то ли в пылу страсти, то ли в состоянии аффекта?.. Черт, черт, черт! Грег затряс головой в надежде как-нибудь разогнать все еще клубившийся в мозгах непроглядный туман. Может быть, этот парень сам как-то виноват? Что-то подмешал ему, Грегу, в виски, в надежде обчистить квартиру, а эта дрянь подействовала на Лестрейда каким-то странным образом — и вышло то, что вышло?

От напряженных размышлений голова снова разболелась. Вздохнув, Грег кое-как завернулся в покрывало и прикрыл глаза.

***

Проснулся Грег, когда свет от фонаря через дорогу уже падал на кровать, а за окнами вовсю хозяйничала ночь. Однако разбудило его не это, а голоса, доносившиеся из гостиной. Даже не голоса, а звуки. Грег потер глаза и потряс головой в надежде, что со сна ему все это померещилось, но нет — он четко слышал, как в гостиной кто-то постанывал и сбивчиво говорил. Осторожно выбравшись из кровати, Грег подошел к двери и приоткрыл ее. В освещенной приглушенным светом гостиной он увидел пару. Двух мужчин на диване. Крепкий мускулистый брюнет целовал другого — высокого и худощавого, в уже расстегнутой рубашке.

— Мне конец, — беззвучно сказал Грег, когда понял, что мужчина в расстегнутой рубашке слишком похож на Холмса-старшего.

Дыхание на мгновение сперло, желудок подступил куда-то к горлу, и Грег затравленно огляделся — куда прикажете деваться? Бегство если и возможно, то только в ванную. Но и там… Воображение услужливо подкинуло Грегу картинку того, как его заливают в бетон и кидают в Темзу. И это в лучшем случае. День, начавшийся с трупа проститута в постели, точно не мог закончиться ничем хорошим!

Грег отчаянно пытался придумать, как объяснить Майкрофту Холмсу свое появление в этой квартире и как убедить высокопоставленного чиновника, что не собирал компромат и не пытался шпионить, когда в гостиной вдруг пиликнул чей-то телефон. Грег едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Парочка бросила свое занятие, и Грег увидел, как Майкрофт взял гаджет с журнального столика. Холмсу потребовалась пара секунд на чтение сообщения.

— Убирайся. — От ледяного голоса Майкрофта Грег снова едва не подпрыгнул: казалось, фраза была адресована именно ему.

— Что ты сказал, дорогой? — непонимающе уточнил брюнет.

— Я выразился вполне ясно: убирайся. К тому, с кем вчера целовался. — Холмс повернул экран телефона к любовнику, демонстрируя какое-то изображение.

— Майкрофт… Это…

— Я видел достаточно. Пошел вон! — Холмс лишь немного повысил голос, а Грегу уже захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Одно дело стать случайным свидетелем рандеву старшего Холмса с каким-то красавчиком — это ладно, за такое может и не убьют, но вот стать очевидцем разлада любовников, да еще по такому поганому поводу…

— Знаешь, Майкрофт, не очень-то и хотелось, — заговорил брюнет, поправляя пиджак. — Строишь тут из себя… Спасибо бы сказал, что с тобой хоть кто-то трахаться согласился! — бросил он и направился к двери.

Грег ощутил, как волосы на голове зашевелились. Почему-то после этих слов незадачливого любовника он был готов поклясться, что живому тому из этой квартиры не уйти.

Входная дверь хлопнула. А следом за ней раздался еще один удар — пепельница, с силой брошенная Майкрофтом, грохнулась об стену и разлетелась на сотни осколков. Грег забыл как дышать. Что ему сейчас делать? Выйти из спальни или дожидаться, пока Холмс сам его обнаружит? Ладонь на дверной ручке вспотела.

— Ну все, мне конец, — сказал Лестрейд, увидев в щелку, как разъяренный Холмс направился в спальню.

Майкрофт рванул дверь, щелкнул выключателем и замер. В этот момент Грег понял, что если его прямо сейчас прикончат телохранители мистера-почти-британское-правительство, то прожил жизнь он хотя бы не напрасно: увидеть искреннее изумление на лице Майкрофта Холмса — это дорогого стоило!

— А вы что тут делаете?! — воскликнул чиновник, глядя на бледного взъерошенного инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, одетого в любимый халат Майкрофта. Это что, сон или бред? Как в этой спальне оказался Лестрейд?! И что вообще…

— Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс. — Грег неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и зачем-то потуже завязал пояс. — Это Шерлок, он меня сюда привез… Он… — Взгляд Грега невольно зацепился за массивный золотой кулон на груди Майкрофта. В таких обычно носили фото любимых или детей.

Холмс жестом попросил Грега замолчать. Младший брат! Ну конечно же! Кто еще может выкинуть такой фортель в Рождество? Только Шерлок! И вот теперь…

— С братом я сам поговорю. По какой именно причине он привез вас ко мне? — Майкрофт принялся застегивать пуговки на рубашке. Вести разговоры с подчиненными в подобном виде ему еще не доводилось.

Да еще и этот взгляд инспектора! Как удивленно он смотрел на кулон! Будто бы не думал, что и у него, Майкрофта, может быть что-то глубоко личное и очень дорогое! Да вообще, какое ему дело до того, что носит у сердца мистер Холмс? Но в остальном… Ситуация была, мягко сказать, мерзкая. Именно Лестрейд стал свидетелем его ссоры с любовником! Уму непостижимо! Личная жизнь Майкрофта Холмса, всегда и ото всех спрятанная за семью замками, вдруг оказалась раскрыта. И именно в тот момент, когда он получил от Антеи однозначное доказательство измен этого негодяя!

— Я убил парня, с которым, судя по всему, переспал, — честно признался Грег.

Второй раз за вечер Грег увидел изумление на лице Холмса. Майкрофт бы не удивился, услышь он эту фразу от кого угодно, но от Лестрейда?! Грегори Лестрейд не мог быть убийцей ни при каких обстоятельствах. Впрочем, то, что Холмс думал об инспекторе и как к нему относился, Грегу знать не полагалось.

— Вот как? Взяли и убили? Ни с того ни с сего? — Майкрофт изогнул бровь, вопросительно глянул на Лестрейда и принялся набирать сообщение для Антеи — стоило немедленно затребовать все сведения о случившемся и отменить установленный на сегодня режим «не беспокоить», который касался любых сообщений ниже красного уровня.

— Не помню, мистер Холмс, — развел руками Грег. — Проснулся в собственной кровати рядом с трупом.

Холмс с минуту внимательно смотрел на незваного гостя, соотнося услышанное с тем, что говорил его разум. Сейчас перед Майкрофтом стоял растерянный и испуганный человек, который понятия не имел, что ему делать и, кажется, очень хотел от стыда и смущения провалиться сквозь землю.

— Очевидно, мой брат не верит в вашу виновность и у него есть для этого веские основания, — сказал наконец Майкрофт.

Грег пожал плечами:

— Вообще-то он сказал, что все улики указывают на меня.

— Он бы не привез вас сюда, если бы был уверен в вашей виновности, Лестрейд, — чуть теплее сказал Майкрофт, набирая второе сообщение, на этот раз для брата.

— Но…

— Так и будете держать меня на пороге, инспектор? — поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Дайте пройти!

— Извините, я… — Грег спешно шагнул в сторону.

Майкрофт осмотрелся в спальне. Что ж, ничего катастрофического Лестрейд тут натворить не успел, всего-то повалялся на кровати. Утробное урчание живота Грега нарушило тишину.

— Простите…

— Хватит уже извиняться, Лестрейд! — воскликнул Майкрофт. — Идите в гостиную, там накрыт стол. Кому-то все равно нужно это съесть, почему бы не вам. — Холмс прошел в ванную и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Даже ему требовалось несколько минут полного одиночества, чтобы прийти в себя после случившегося и наметить план дальнейших действий.

Грег лишь удивлено кивнул вслед чиновнику. Раз сам великий и ужасный Холмс-старший сходу не выставил его за порог, значит, все не так плохо! Чувствуя себя по-прежнему не в своей тарелке, Грег перешел в гостиную. Там на журнальном столике был накрыт легкий романтичный ужин на двоих, а на камине переливалась разноцветными огнями гирлянда.

По достоинству оценив мастерство шеф-повара дорогого японского ресторана, Грег поудобнее сел на диване и снова стал осматриваться в гостиной, чувствуя, что с каждой минутой ему становится все более и более неуютно. Какая ж, к чертям, это конспиративная квартира МИ-6?! Где были раньше его глаза?! Если бы днем голова его соображала чуть лучше, до него, опытного полицейского, точно дошло бы, что эта жилплощадь не просто обитаема, но и ее хозяин появляется тут не «раз в тысячу лет», а достаточно часто, ведь в холодильнике стояла еда с небольшими сроками хранения, а на двери ванной висел именной халат!

— Нахрена тогда Шерлок меня сюда приволок? — спросил у темноты Грег.

— А это я спрошу у него утром. Лично. — Из спальни вышел Майкрофт, принявший душ и сменивший костюм на домашние рубашку и брюки. В руках он держал объемное одеяло и подушку.

— Это для вас. — Он сгрузил постельные принадлежности на диван, на котором еще недавно едва не занялся сексом с продажным любовником. — Я достал вашу одежду из стиральной машины и над ней уже поработала сушилка.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Грег.

— Ложитесь сейчас и не шумите. Я бы хотел выспаться, — бросил Майкрофт, направляясь к спальне. — И забудьте то, что тут видели. — С этими словами Холмс захлопнул дверь. А что еще ему оставалось делать в этой ситуации? Будь он один, допил бы вино, посмаковал бы в очередной раз свое разочарование в людях и неудовлетворенность личной жизнью, но сейчас в гостиной на диване сидел нежданный гость. И напиваться в его компании в планы Майкрофта не входило.

— Вот тебе и Рождество, Грег, — сказал себе Лестрейд и принялся обустраивать место для ночлега. Вытащив застрявшую между подушками дивана запонку, он сунул ее в карман.

Грег уже почти засыпал, когда из-за закрытой двери спальни послышался раздраженный голос Майкрофта:

— Мне безразлично, мисс Антея, что там говорят охранники! Как они вообще додумались, что брат может нести мне стиральную машину в качестве подарка на Рождество?

Да, завтра их точно ждет непростой день.

***

— Скажи мне, братец мой, чем ты думал, когда вез инспектора сюда? — Грег буквально вжался в кресло. Не было никакого желания принимать активное участие в разборках братьев Холмс этим очень ранним утром.

— А чем думал ты, когда притащил сюда своего любовника? Этого, как его… Мартина или Марвела? Несущественно. Ты должен был навестить мамулю и папулю и остаться у них ночевать! — ощетинился младший брат.

— Шерлок!

— Что, Майкрофт? А куда мне было его девать? Спрятать на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы тебе потом еще и меня из-за решетки вытаскивать? Между прочим, вчера полиция уже поинтересовалась, что я делал в квартире Грега и что было в коробке!

— Неужели ты в кои-то веки подумал обо мне?! — воскликнул старший Холмс.

Шерлок лишь фыркнул в ответ и бросил взгляд на взъерошенного с утра Грега, все еще кутавшегося в халат. И усмехнулся.

— Он тебе что, сильно мешает? По-моему сидит себе, слово сказать боится.

Майкрофт Холмс вздохнул.

— Да, мешает, Шерлок!

Младший Холмс лишь усмехнулся.

— Тогда в твоих интересах помочь мне поскорее снять с твоего «гостя» все обвинения. А то его, знаешь ли, вся полиция Лондона ищет.

— Все настолько плохо? — решился-таки вмешаться в разговор Лестрейд. — Меня правда…

— Грег, помолчи! — Шерлок сделал упреждающий жест рукой. — Я разговариваю с братом. Майкрофт, я осмотрел место преступления — там все слишком идеально. И все указывает на то, что инспектор прикончил своего любовника — просто задушил руками. Мотив на выбор: БДСМ-игры, состояние аффекта, воздействие препаратов и так далее. Результаты анализа, который делал я, совпали с выводами полиции: под ногтями жертвы — Стивена Крафта, кстати, — эпителиальные клетки Лестрейда. И руки Грега — смотри, Майкрофт, — поцарапаны, плюс синяки на запястьях. Странность только в одном — на теле парня нет следов спермы Лестрейда. И на кровати тоже. Впрочем, сторону обвинения этот факт не остановит: прокурор будет утверждать, что ты, Грег, импотент, или у тебя просто в этот раз не получилось… кстати, может, именно поэтому ты и придушил парня? А вот сперма, которую я нашел на теле Лестрейда, принадлежит жертве. Что еще? Ах, да. Замки не повреждены. Их открывали родными ключами, никаких признаков, что были дубликаты, нет.

— Ну, значит, так оно все и есть, — вздохнул Грег.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Для полиции все яснее ясного, но только не для меня. И не для Майкрофта, не так ли, братец? Ты ведь уже получил все материалы по этому делу?

— Ты можешь не впутывать в это меня? — отозвался старший Холмс. — И да, я все уже посмотрел.

— Майкрофт, колись: у твоего ведомства или у смежных есть препараты, которым по силам отшибить человеку память на несколько часов, сделав его бесчувственным бревном, и не оставить при этом следов в крови?

— Ну… — Старший Холмс многозначительно прищурился. — Это закрытая информация.

— Когда тебе было нужно, чтобы я оправдал твоего человека в деле об убийстве жены министра, ты очень быстро предоставил мне всю информацию по аналогичным препаратам! — Шерлок скорчил недовольную гримасу. — Ну да ладно. В крови Лестрейда, которую Джон вчера у него взял, я не обнаружил никаких отклонений. Никаких посторонних веществ. Как тебе такое, Майкрофт? При этом уровень этанола указывает, что выпил он всего лишь полстакана виски, не больше. Ну?

— Все это можно списать на особенности организма, Шерлок, — отозвался Майкрофт.

— Но не в его случае. Грег может крепко выпить и после этого не промазать мимо десятки в тире! А то, что я увидел вчера, было совсем на него не похоже! Он вообще ничего не помнил о событиях вечера, его тошнило и трясло, но пить он при этом не очень-то и хотел! Твой человек, к которому ты тогда приволок меня, чувствовал себя так же! Не думаешь, что тут виновата какая-то твоя разработка?

— Не моя, а научного отдела, — спокойно поправил старший Холмс, но всем телом подался вперед. — Подробнее расскажи.

— А что тут рассказывать? Как я и говорил — за исключением промилле, его кровь кристально чиста. Если бы полиция провела исследование — результат был бы такой же. Нашли бы только этанол. Грег не был под веществами, когда душил того парня.

— Согласен, есть над чем задуматься. — Майкрофт сложил руки в фамильном жесте.

— Аналогично.

— Вы что, хотите сказать, что мне дали какой-то суперсекретный препарат из разряда «только для использования Джеймсом Бондом»? — изумился Грег.

— Других вариантов нет. Либо ты убил этого Крафта, либо он подсунул тебе какую-то отраву, а потом его самого кто-то задушил и выставил виновным тебя, — повел плечами Шерлок.

— Но как же руки?..

Шерлок лишь поморщился.

— Почему бы нашему «кто-то» не помочь уже мертвому Крафту тебя оцарапать, пока ты валялся без чувств?

— Но как этот «кто-то» ко мне в квартиру попал? Ты ж говорил про замки, что следов нет.

— Твой любовничек впустил его, пока ты был в отключке. И у тебя на задней двери замки защелкиваются, так что уйти из квартиры и закрыть за собой дверь — тоже легко.

— Но ведь можно же отследить… по камерам? — все еще сомневался в теории Шерлока Лестрейд.

— Грег, тебя кто-то очень круто подставляет. И уж поверь, раз разыграли такую партию, то точно узнали, что с черного хода есть выход на крышу. Там камер нет. А дальше дело техники и физической подготовки.

— Но кому это понадобилось?! — изумился Грег. — Это какая-то слишком заумная схема, достойная разве что Холмсов!

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Как ни странно, но я склонен согласиться с братом, инспектор, — сказал Майкрофт, взвешивая каждое слово. — Есть несколько препаратов, способных вызвать кратковременную амнезию и потерю сознания. И лишь один из них не оставляет следов в организме. — Старший Холмс взял телефон и набрал сообщение. — Сейчас сюда прибудут мои люди, они возьмут у вас образец крови и проверят его в специальной лаборатории. Если вам вводили один из этих препаратов, мы это узнаем.

Шерлок усмехнулся, и Грег отметил, что глаза детектива заблестели.

— И как, интересно?

— Элементарно. К тому препарату, который совсем не оставляет следов и который не обнаружит даже специальная лаборатория, без моего ведома никто бы доступ не получил. Остальные используются МИ-5 либо МИ-6, когда нужно направить полицию по ложному следу, надавить шантажом на нужных людей и тому подобное, их следы обнаружить моим сотрудникам не составит труда.

— Во втором случае искать нашего загадочного «кого-то» придется в руководстве разведок, не так ли? — прищурился Шерлок, глядя на брата.

— Да, — коротко ответил Майкрофт. — Из хранилища эти препараты выдают на руки только крайне ограниченному кругу лиц, а они уже — ответственным за задание оперативникам.

— Ты теперь понимаешь, братец, почему я привез Грега именно в твою лондонскую квартиру? — улыбнулся Шерлок и подмигнул Лестрейду. — Только здесь он в безопасности. И, полагаю, ты позаботился, чтобы около твоего жилища не было камер?

Старший Холмс лишь молча кивнул.

— Мог бы честно сказать, куда меня затащил, а не вешать лапшу на уши, — буркнул Грег.

— Честно сказать? Да тебя бы ветром отсюда сдуло через две минуты, узнай ты, чья это квартира! И вообще, не это сейчас главное! — Шерлок резко встал и нагнулся над Лестрейдом. — Вспоминай, кому ты мог помешать.

— Да не знаю я! — воскликнул Грег, хмурясь и пытаясь воскресить в памяти последние дела.

— Мне придется провести тщательную проверку среди многих важных людей, — сказал Майкрофт. — Такие вещи нельзя оставлять без внимания. — Холмс поморщился: он терпеть не мог, когда что-то выходило из-под его контроля, но продолжил: — Полагаю, если бы не вмешательство моего брата, сейчас вы бы уже находились в камере и готовились получить несколько десятков лет лишения свободы, Лестрейд.

Грег с тихим стоном запустил руки в волосы. Сейчас, сидя в гостиной старшего Холмса, он очень четко представлял, что было бы с ним, не столкнись он однажды с кудрявой занозой в заднице и его старшим братом. Готовился бы, как миленький, сдохнуть в тюрьме!

В дверь квартиры позвонили, и Майкрофт впустил Антею в сопровождении женщины в униформе медсестры. Грег понял, что это для него означает, и без лишних разговоров закатал рукав на не пострадавшей от манипуляций Джона руке.

— Проверка нужна по веществам, список которых я вам отправил, мисс Антея, — сказал Майкрофт помощнице. Та бесстрастно кивнула.

— Мне потребуется доступ ко всем делам, которые вел Лестрейд, — сказал Шерлок, глядя на брата.

— А его у тебя нет? — ехидно улыбнулся старший Холмс.

— Зачем мне опять взламывать базу данных Ярда, если ты на законных основаниях можешь запустить меня в нее со своего компьютера?

Майкрофт вздохнул:

— Мисс Антея, организуйте моему брату с его личного компьютера выход в базу данных Скотланд-Ярда. Поскорее, пожалуйста.

Помощница снова кивнула. Когда медсестра закончила, женщины удалились.

— И что, вы реально думаете, там что-то найдется? — со слабой надеждой спросил Грег.

— Найдется, — уверенно сказал Шерлок. — Но не буду вам мешать. — Он подмигнул брату. — Результаты экспертизы мне пришлют?

Теперь уже Майкрофт бесстрастно кивнул. И вздохнул.

***

После ухода Шерлока Грег не знал куда себя деть — всякий раз, как Майкрофт смотрел на него, он чувствовал армию пробегавших по спине мурашек.

— Может быть, я что-то полезное сделаю? — предложил Грег, видя, как Майкрофт направился на кухню и принялся сгружать остатки вчерашнего ужина в мусорное ведро.

— Что, к примеру? — изогнул бровь старший Холмс, чуть насмешливо глядя на Грега.

— Ну не знаю… Может, мне посуду помыть? Пропылесосить тут…

— А посудомоечная машина на что? — Холмс открыл дверцу агрегата и принялся загружать в него грязную посуду. — Кроме того, сегодня у меня выходной и я хотел бы провести его в тишине!

Лестрейд вздохнул:

— Но чем-то мне нужно заняться.

— Вспоминайте все свои дела, в которых сталкивались с кем-то из чиновников высшего ранга. Это существенно сэкономит нам всем время. — Майкрофт наполнил чайник и включил его.

— Да я уже! За последний год ничего такого не было.

Холмс наградил Грега тяжелым взглядом и лишь вздохнул. Никогда бы не подумал, что Лестрейд может выглядеть настолько растерянным и подавленным.

— Чай будете? — Он достал из шкафа хлебцы и банку того самого джема.

— Буду. — Грег подошел к столу.

Майкрофт открутил крышку на банке:

— Вижу, вы уже успели его продегустировать.

На поверхности лакомства все еще оставался отчетливый след от пальца Грега.

— Мистер Холмс…

— Спасибо, что хотя бы не все съели. — Майкрофт поставил перед Грегом совершенно глупую чашку с кошачьей мордой.

— Он мне не понравился, вообще-то… — неловко улыбнулся Лестрейд.

— Другой я все равно не ем, — сказал Майкрофт и принялся намазывать хлебцы. — Перекусите, а потом сходите переоденьтесь. Ваша одежда заждалась вас в ванной. И мне хотелось бы получить назад свой халат!

Грег согласно кивнул.

***

В итоге Лестрейд все-таки нашел себе занятие — протереть невидимую пыль со всех баночек и прочих предметов на кухне. Просто так сидеть и ждать сил уже не было.

С наступлением вечера последняя мельничка с травами оказалась вытерта и поставлена на место. Вздохнув, Грег вышел в гостиную — Майкрофт расположился там в кресле около растопленного камина и, вытянув ноги, перелистывал каталог какого-то аукционного дома. Грег опустился в кресло рядом.

— Мистер Холмс, вот. — Он протянул ему запонку. — Вы, наверное, ее потеряли. Нашел вчера еще, но забыл отдать…

Майкрофт взял находку Грега и посмотрел на игру пламени в гранях большого камня на запонке.

— Это не моя. — Он чуть поморщился. — Дешевка и подделка. — Холмс брезгливо бросил ее в камин.

Грег наморщил лоб. Майкрофт отложил каталог и вопросительно посмотрел на Грега:

— Считаете, я не должен так поступать с чужими вещами?

— Ну, не знаю… — Грег пожал плечами. — Вам виднее.

— Отнюдь, Лестрейд. — Майкрофт чуть потянулся в кресле. — Та сцена в гостиной, свидетелем который вы стали, была безобразна. И я вижу, у вас есть вопросы.

— Мистер Холмс…

— Бросьте. — Майкрофт чуть улыбнулся. — Вы — человек, а людям свойственно любопытство. Не получив ответов на волнующие вопросы, люди начинают что-то домысливать, придумывать… В итоге в их головах складывается мало похожая на истину картина.

— Но…

— Хотите знать, что связывает — связывало — меня с моим вчерашним гостем? — Холмс изогнул бровь.

— Ну, если вы уверены, что я должен это знать… — удивился Грег. С чего вдруг Холмс вообще заговорил с ним на эту тему?

— Я не уверен, что должны, — ответил Майкрофт. — И не уверен, что не должны. Поэтому я расскажу вам. Мартин Вуд — молодой чиновник. Достаточно талантливый парень, который решил, что построит карьеру с моей помощью быстрее, чем самостоятельно. Хотя его бы и так заметили.

Грег поморщился. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что путь некоторых чиновников к повышению лежит через постель Холмса-старшего… До сегодняшнего вечера уж точно.

— Что, неприятно поражены? — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Успокойтесь, независимо от того, что думал Мартин, я никогда не путал личное и служебное. Эти отношения никак не повлияли бы на его карьеру.

— Получается, он об этом не знал?

— Не знал. Мои любовники никогда и никому не распространяются о связи со мной. — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Не волнуйтесь, они все живы-здоровы. По крайней мере, большинство, — подмигнул он Грегу. — Мартин не учел всех тонкостей. Думал, что после полугода отношений я расслаблюсь и прикажу снять наблюдение. Он ошибся…

Грег поерзал в кресле. Про маниакальную потребность старшего Холмса за всеми следить он прекрасно знал, даже был уверен, что Майкрофт в курсе всех событий его, Грега, жизни. Но все равно стало как-то не по себе.

— Думаете, я перегибаю палку, Лестрейд? — Майкрофт встал, подошел к столику и налил себе немного виски. Потом подумал, наполнил второй бокал и протянул его Грегу. — Нет, все в разумных пределах, исключительно в целях обеспечения безопасности. — Он снова вытянул ноги и, пригубив алкоголь, довольно прикрыл глаза.

Грег попробовал предложенный виски. Не признать, что двадцатилетний Dewar's великолепен, было невозможно.

— Вы же видите, к чему могут привести необдуманные и непроверенные связи, — продолжил Майкрофт. — И это вы, старший инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, оказались в такой ситуации. А представьте, что могло бы быть, окажись на вашем месте я? У меня много врагов, которые спят и видят, как бы меня сместить… — Майкрофт открыл глаза, бросил на Грега мимолетный взгляд и снова смежил веки.

— Я понимаю, что иначе вы не можете, — вздохнул Грег.

— Да, приходится быть очень осторожным в выборе партнеров. — Майкрофт допил виски и встал. — Что ж, доброй ночи, Лестрейд. Не забудьте погасить камин.

Грег кивнул.

***

Утром Грег открыл глаза и, прислушавшись к негромким звукам, понял, что Майкрофт что-то делает на кухне. Однако сон быстро взял свое и инспектор снова вырубился. К моменту, когда он проснулся окончательно, в квартире уже царила тишина.

Солнце приветливо заглянуло в окна гостиной. Грег встал, потянулся; хотелось верить, что сегодняшний день принесет хорошие новости. Включив было телевизор, Грег чуть не поседел окончательно, увидев свое фото в выпуске криминальных новостей, и сразу его выключил. Обхватив себя руками, Лестрейд прикидывал, сколько же сегодня в Лондоне газет с его лицом на первой полосе под заголовком типа «Инспектор Скотланд-Ярда в бегах после совершенного им убийства»? Журналистам только дай волю, они разом обвинят тебя во всех смертных грехах! Именно сейчас Грег ощутил, как сильно ему не хватает средств связи. Что сейчас думали его друзья? А ребята из отдела?

Такие новости аппетита не добавляли, но он все же позавтракал, а потом завалился на диван.

Многочасовое ковыряние в памяти не принесло результата. Грег честно раз за разом попытался выискать в памяти те дела, которые могли бы хоть косвенно иметь отношение к случившемуся, но — увы. Да, бывало, что он в процессе расследований выходил на богатых, знаменитых или наделенных властью преступников и их родственников, иногда его просили за деньги и прочие материальные блага умерить пыл, иногда угрожали — но никого, кто мог бы добраться до засекреченных спецпрепаратов, на ум не приходило! Пусто! Впору садиться и просматривать информацию на каждого фигуранта: чем черт не шутит, может, у кого-то из них за прошедшее время жизнь круто изменилась и этот человек получил в свои руки больше власти? Но только как это сделать без компьютера или, на худой конец, без человека с фамилией Холмс?

Майкрофт вернулся ближе к вечеру. Отнес портфель в кабинет и сразу же отправился в душ, а Лестрейд потопал на кухню, чтобы согреть чайник.

— Как прошел день? — спросил Грег, когда Холмс вышел из ванной.

— Так же, как и всегда, — ответил Майкрофт. Он сел за стол, с благодарностью принял от Грега чашку горячего чая и пододвинул к себе тарелку с намазанными джемом хлебцами.

— Все, я нашел! — в кухню мини-ураганом влетел Шерлок.

По его горящему взгляду и нервной жестикуляции стало ясно — детектив взял не только след, но, возможно, и добычу. Вернее — преступника.

— Рассказывай, — кивнул Майкрофт.

— Вот, это по твою душу. — Шерлок кинул брату тонкую папку.

Старший Холмс пару минут внимательно изучал ее содержимое.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он Шерлока.

— Абсолютно. От тебя требуется дать команду на арест.

— А можно, вы и мне расскажете? — немного возмутился Грег.

— Почем бы нет. — Шерлок отодвинул от барной стойки стул и уселся посреди кухни. — В твоей крови обнаружили следы препарата «Забвение». Находится, условно выражаясь, на вооружении у МИ-6. Это жидкость без цвета и запаха. Легко подмешивается в любой напиток. Видимо, его использовали как раз с расчетом на то, что стандартные полицейские исследования этот препарат не выявят, а запрос в лаборатории спецслужб сделать никто не додумается. Тебе здорово повезло, что у тебя есть я. Впрочем, вероятно, и это они учли: решили, что, даже если ты обратишься за помощью ко мне, к брату я не пойду — мы ведь с ним не ладим. Так что тебе повезло дважды.

Грег удивленно помотал головой и поежился. От мысли, что он невольно перешел дорогу кому-то из разведки, стало не по себе. Если подумать — хорошо, что хоть жив остался! Могли ведь не «Забвение» подлить, а какого-нибудь «Ликвидатора» или «Старичка». У них и не такое есть…

— Да я-то тут при чем? Что я такого сделал? — ошеломленно пробормотал Грег.

— Сейчас поймешь. — Шерлок прищурился. — Говорит ли тебе о чем-то имя Даррел Дженсен?

Грег нахмурился, силясь вспомнить, но в голову ничего не приходило. Он уныло пожал плечами.

— Пятнадцать лет назад, Грег, — напомнил Шерлок. — Ты тогда еще был детектив-сержантом, а после его дела получил повышение до инспектора.

— Слушай, это же… Он же убил двух девушек?.. Обдолбался какой-то дрянью и придушил их в постели!

— Именно. Богатенький отморозок, у которого после очередной дозы отказали тормоза, — подтвердил Шерлок.

— Да-да, припоминаю! Его мать еще тогда в Ярд приходила. Она поверить не могла, что сын на такое способен. Но, Шерлок, там были железные доказательства! У меня не было никаких сомнений в его виновности.

— Никто и не говорит, что ты ошибся. Я между делом посмотрел материалы — ты был прав, там все на поверхности. Но родные до последнего не верят в виновность даже самых отъявленных мерзавцев. Даррел Дженсен был волком в овечьей шкуре. — Шерлок усмехнулся. — С виду — прилежный, подающий надежды студент-отличник, продолжатель рода богатого семейства… Но у него были свои грязные тайны, о которых семья, естественно, не подозревала, и наркотики — одна из них.

— Но что тогда…

— Ему дали сорок лет, Грег. До недавнего времени Дженсен отбывал наказание в тюрьме, но пару месяцев назад погиб. Получил заточкой под ребро в драке. Было расследование, в ходе которого выяснилось, что погибший просто оказался не в то время не в том месте. Стал случайной жертвой, так сказать. Это первое. — Шерлок уселся поудобнее и продолжил: — Второе. Мать Даррела — Маргарет Дженсен — была замужем дважды, и в первом браке носила фамилию Доусен. Ее бывший муж — Чарльз Доусен — сейчас занимает пост одного из заместителей директора МИ-6. На момент рождения Даррела Чарльз Доусен был простым, но подающим большие надежды оперативником. На момент ареста — главой отдела.

Детектив умолк, выдерживая театральную паузу.

— И что из того? Шерлок, к чему ты клонишь? — Грег вцепился взглядом в бесконечно довольного собой детектива.

— В первом браке у миссис Дженсен детей не было. Она развелась с Чарльзом Доусеном, вышла замуж за мистера Дженсена и через семь месяцев после свадьбы родила сына Даррела Дженсена. Весом 8,38 фунта, ростом 1,71 фута. Как тебе такие параметры для недоношенного новорожденного? За гранью вероятного. Вывод — отцом был другой. Первый муж. Чарльз Доусен. Если смотреть на фото Даррела и Чарльза в молодости, то и без экспертизы ясно, что они близкие родственники. Но в рамках расследования стоит, конечно, провести эксгумацию и получить официальное заключение об установлении отцовства.

— Шерлок, но это…

— Мой брат прав, Лестрейд, — вклинился в разговор Майкрофт. — Специфика работы в МИ-6 такова, что наличие супругов не из числа агентов сильно осложняет карьеру, а если есть дети — тогда вообще лучше забыть о приличной должности. В этой папке имеются доказательства того, что Доусен пятнадцать лет назад предпринял попытку повлиять на ход судебного процесса по обвинению Даррела Дженсена в совершении двойного убийства. Есть заявление судьи и его показания. Однако на тот момент Доусен работал по очень важному вопросу, связанному с Россией, и делу против него не дали ход. Внешнеполитические интересы Королевства оказались важнее.

— И он, получается, решил?.. — Грег переводил взгляд с одного Холмса на другого.

— Решил отомстить, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Чарльз Доусен сделал прекрасную карьеру, но он был одинок и вряд ли счастлив. — На этих словах Грег невольно бросил взгляд на Майкрофта. — Маргарет Дженсен разведена, оба ее сына умерли: младший — погиб в аварии два года назад, а старший, Даррел, — убит в тюрьме. Доусен знал твою роль в расследовании, поэтому и связал твое повышение в должности с делом своего сына — и решил тебя наказать. Не посади ты Даррела за решетку — может, он был бы жив.

Грег на мгновение задумался.

— А мне что, по его мнению, надо было отпустить убийцу?! — изумился он. — Или он решил, что я подкинул его сыну наркоту? Скрыл улики, которые говорят о его невиновности? Сфабриковал дело?!

— Едва ли можно судить, чем именно руководствовался Доусен, предварительно не поговорив с ним. Впрочем… — Шерлок прищурился. — Попробуй посмотреть на то дело его глазами. У полиции — полный набор улик, говоривших — кричавших! — о виновности Даррела Дженсена, однако сам он утверждал, что ничего не помнит, и вину, кстати, так и не признал. Ничего не напоминает, нет? В твоей истории я вижу отражение того, что случилось с Дженсеном. Кто-то пытался повторить эту ситуацию, поменяв вас местами!

— Я бы никогда в жизни… — начал было в негодовании Грег, но его прервал Холмс-старший.

— Успокойтесь, Лестрейд. — Майкрофт тепло ему улыбнулся. — Мы вас ни в чем не подозреваем и не обвиняем. Мы _знаем_ , что вы никогда бы не пошли на подтасовку улик ради карьеры. В отличие от многих своих коллег, к сожалению.

— А теперь что? — Грег не мог не испытать облегчение после слов Майкрофта, но пока дальнейшие свои действия представлял весьма туманно. — Ну, допустим, эксгумация покажет, что Доусен — отец этого Даррела. Так он просто скажет, что сын-убийца заслужил свой срок и мстить он поэтому никому из полицейских не собирался. Тем более что пятнадцать лет прошло, Шерлок! И кого будут слушать — его или меня? Кто я, а кто он. Не представляю, какие вообще можно найти доказательства, что это инсценировка и организовал ее именно Доусен.

— Я их уже нашел. — Шерлок вытащил из кармана пачку фотографий. — Это снимки с камер наблюдения. За неделю до случившегося твой «любовничек» Крафт встречался в ночном клубе вот с этой милой особой. — Детектив вытащил одно из фото и показал его Грегу: за столиком чилаут-зоны сидели Стивен Крафт и какая-то блондинка в откровенном мини-платье.

— И что?

— Сейчас — ничего. Но все поменяется, если я скажу, что эта блондинка — не какая-нибудь случайная девчонка, а персональный помощник мистера Доусона. — Шерлок извлек еще одно фото, на этот раз из материалов личного дела. Правда на этом фото девушка была шатенкой, с куда менее выразительными чертами лица. — Она бывший оперативник, для нее не составит труда сменить образ, но вот только хватку за бумажной работой, видимо, подрастеряла и забыла про след от ожога на запястье. Он несколько раз попал на камеру. Надела бы перчатки — и пришлось бы повозиться, доказывая, что женщина на фото именно Белинда Вайс, а не кто-то, похожий на нее. А так — проще простого. Что касается вознаграждения за участие в инсценировке — никакого движения на банковских счетах твоего «любовника» я не нашел, но при обыске у него в квартире полиция обнаружила крупную сумму наличных.

— И что дальше? Какие теперь наши действия? — спросил Грег.

— Предоставьте их мне. Это дело не для полиции. — Майкрофт встал из-за стола. — Шерлок, ты точно все проверил?

Младший Холмс лишь фыркнул.

— Добавишь сюда данные о лицах, имевших доступ к «Забвению», и предложишь мистеру Доусену заглянуть в гости к комиссару Скотланд-Ярда, чтоб добровольно снять обвинения с одного старшего детектива-инспектора. А там, глядишь, может, в приватной беседе назовет имена горе-оперативников, которых озадачил инсценировкой. Крафта душила не ассистентка, следы от мужских рук.

— Мое имя не должно фигурировать в этом деле, чтобы избежать обвинения в конфликте интересов… Но, думаю, леди Смолвуд не откажется завизировать сведения о доступе к препарату. — Майкрофт взял папку. — Не хочу откладывать на завтра.

Старший Холмс быстро вышел из кухни и через пару минут покинул квартиру.

— Спасибо тебе, Шерлок, — сказал Грег, глядя на детектива, который как раз допивал чай брата.

— Меня не благодари. Без лаборатории Майкрофта я бы тут ничего не сделал. Это он захотел тебе помочь. — Шерлок откусил большой кусок хлебца с джемом, и его аж перекосило. Он тут же выплюнул недожеванный десерт в мусорное ведро и спешно запил остатками чая. — Фу, есть невозможно, а он с детства тащится по этой гадости! Хотя, ладно, благодари. Я знал, куда смотреть, хотя в данном случае этого и было недостаточно.

Грег замотал головой:

— Не скромничай, Шерлок. Именно ты заподозрил, что дело неладно, и начал действовать. Я твой должник. Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Холмс прищурился, глядя на Грега. Лестрейд замер, понимая, что с этого гения станется потребовать что-то чересчур… оригинальное. Татуировку на лбу или… или еще что похуже.

— Не ищи случайных любовников, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Шерлок. — Кто знает, на какие еще неприятности ты так нарвешься. Секс без обязательств, Лестрейд, серьезно? Сколько раз ты уже зависал в барах с целью кого-нибудь подцепить на ночь? Раза три точно. И этого хватило Доусену, чтобы придумать, как тебя уничтожить. Думаешь, больше никто не желает тебе зла или даже смерти?

Грег ощутил, что краснеет. Как ни крути, а действительно стоило завязывать со случайными знакомствами. Одиночество одиночеством, но старший инспектор полиции просто не имел права еще раз влипнуть во что-то подобное. Ей богу, повел себя, как идиот! Думавший не головой, а тем, что намного ниже.

— Шерлок, я…

— Присмотрись к окружающим. Обязательно найдешь того, с кем будешь застрахован от подстав. И даже от триппера. Лестрейд, вы оба выиграете!

Грег нахмурился, глядя на Шерлока, в глазах которого плясали черти.

— Ты о ком? Я не понимаю…

— Примени дедукцию! — Шерлок резко развернулся, взмахнув полами пальто, и направился к выходу из кухни, но остановился на пороге. — Ты полицейский или как? А может, Майкрофт тебя чем-то не устраивает? Сам ты вполне в его вкусе! — Сказав это, Холмс чуть ли не бегом покинул квартиру брата, оставив Грега смотреть на недоеденные хлебцы с джемом.

— Ну и что это такое было? — спросил сам у себя Грег. Ответа в голове пока не нашлось.

***

Майкрофт вернулся домой далеко за полночь. Все это время дожидавшийся его Грег не находил себя места. Разговор с Шерлоком никак не шел из головы, хотя сознание вообще отказывалось принимать слова детектива за реальность. Ну как такое могло быть?! Чтобы вот так вот вдруг, ни с того ни с сего… Да он же вообще не из круга общения Майкрофта! Но, в то же время, не поспоришь, что Холмса стремятся использовать в своих целях молодые карьеристы. Сколько раз он вот так вот узнавал об изменах? Как он вообще с этим живет, это ж ужасно бьет по самолюбию?.. А Грегу что может понадобится от Майкрофта? Ничего! На место суперинтенданта или комиссара он точно не метит.

— Не иначе мой брат вас чем-то сильно озадачил? — поинтересовался Майкрофт, заметив настроение Грега.

— Ну как сказать… — Грег пожал плечами, уходя от разговора. — Я там чайник налил и джем ваш достал, если хотите.

— Хм, инспектора полиции в роли заботливой домохозяйки я не заказывал, — усмехнулся Холмс, но ушел на кухню.

— Как все прошло? Я уже могу перестать прятаться? — Грег последовал за ним.

Холмс отправил в рот кусочек хлебца с джемом.

— Завтра — точнее, сегодня — к вечеру все будет решено. Газеты выйдут с опровержением данной ранее информации, и по телевидению будет специальный сюжет. Ситуация разрешилась наилучшим образом.

— А что с Доусоном?

— Иногда наша система нуждается в генеральной чистке и показательной порке. Так что ему не повезло. Сообщение о сфабрикованном против доблестного полицейского деле вызвало негодование директора МИ-6, а затем и премьера. Кстати, Лестрейд, вы интересовались его мотивами. Без женщины тут не обошлось. Маргарет Дженсен сильно повлияла на его решения. Отношения с ним она тайно возобновила много лет назад, когда он занял руководящий пост.

Грег с облегчением выдохнул:

— Как гора с плеч! В жизни не забуду это чертово Рождество. Если бы не вы и Шерлок — не знаю, что делал бы.

— Между прочим, мой брат был прав, когда решил доставить вас ко мне столь оригинальным способом. Люди Доусона дежурили у вашего дома. Вздумай вы выйти из дома или избавиться от трупа, вас немедленно задержали бы с поличным и передали полиции.

Грег побледнел, на минутку представив, какой катастрофой все могло закончиться. Майкрофт продолжал:

— Шерлока они, естественно, узнали, тем более их заранее предупредили, что мой брат может вмешаться. Но поднимать шум не входило в их планы. Решив, что автомобиль с телом позже отследят по камерам, они немного повременили и поднялись в квартиру, где их ждал большой сюрприз.

— Как же мне повезло, что применили не тот препарат, который вообще следов не оставляет, — выдохнул Грег.

— Я был бы уверен в вашей невиновности независимо от того, найдет лаборатория доказательства или нет, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Трудно найти человека с такой кристально чистой репутацией. У вас очень жесткие моральные установки, которые вы никогда не нарушите. Вы не способны на преступление даже под влиянием непреодолимых обстоятельств.

Грег смущенно улыбнулся: нарваться на комплимент от старшего Холмса — это надо уметь!

— Вы мне не верите? — удивился Майкрофт. — Лестрейд, я же говорю правду! Единственное, что вам можно вменить в вину, — это ваша неразборчивость в интимных связях после разрыва отношений с констеблем Кларком.

Грег побагровел. Шерлок и это слил, паршивец.

— Извините, — выдавил он, стараясь не встречаться с Майкрофтом взглядом. — Я понимаю, но нужно ж как-то… Мужчине без секса, ну, вы понимаете… А что ж еще делать?

— Поискать кого-то надежного? — Майкрофт допил свой чай.

Грег ощутил, как по спине пробежали мурашки.

— Мистер Холмс, у нас, кажется, похожие проблемы. Раз даже вам не везет с надежным человеком, на которого можно положиться, то уж мне-то — с моей работой и зарплатой — такого найти вообще не вариант. А служебные романы — то еще дерьмо.

Майкрофт подошел к Грегу и встал прямо перед ним.

— А на меня вы можете положиться? — спросил он, положив руку ему на плечо.

Лестрейд непонимающее уставился на Холмса, в чьих глазах плясали точно такие же черти, как и у Шерлока часа четыре назад. Только гораздо крупнее и злее.

— Могу, конечно… Вы в этом смысле?.. Конечно, могу! Мистер Холмс, и я точно ничего не потребую от вас взамен, не сомневайтесь! — Грег, естественно, был не против, но решил сразу же обозначить свои намерения. Чем черт не шутит, но в случае с Майкрофтом и его «везением» на карьеристов лучше сразу все расставить по местам. — И не думайте, я не буду претендовать на что-то большее, на чувства, на отношения и все такое прочее, — добавил он, вспомнив, что услышал на этой кухне относительно сложностей с личной жизнью у таких, как Майкрофт.

Холмс тонко улыбнулся, чуть нагнулся к сидящему на барном стуле Грегу, и накрыл его губы осторожным, но умелым поцелуем. Грег замер. На мгновение тело утратило связь с мозгом. В голове никак не укладывалось: Майкрофт Холмс рядом, Майкрофт Холмс целует его…

— Значит, я вас устраиваю? — тихо спросил Майкрофт, разорвав поцелуй. — Лично вы меня — полностью.

Не признать, что Майкрофт потрясающе целовался, Грег не мог. В других его талантах он как-то тоже не сомневался.

— Проверим? — Грег осмелел: в самом деле, сколько можно робеть перед Холмсом? Он вполне себе живой человек, в конце концов.

— Я не против, — улыбнулся Майкрофт и снова поцеловал его, но только в этот раз Грег быстро перехватил инициативу. И, кажется, понял, что все же его не устраивало в Холмсе — привкус джема из ревеня на его губах.

2.

_Два года спустя._

_Остров Невис, Карибское море_

Майкрофт наслаждался окружавшим его безмятежным покоем. Ветер лишь слегка шевелил лапы пальм и листву на деревьях. Всюду, насколько хватало взгляда, была лишь синева — океан и небо. До слуха доносились только шум прибоя и голоса птиц в прибрежной роще. На горизонте медленно проплыла белоснежная яхта. Чуть прищурив скрытые солнцезащитными очками глаза, Майкрофт переступил в прозрачной воде, взбаламутил песок и спугнул какую-то яркую рыбешку. Любой, кто увидел бы сейчас старшего Холмса, стоявшего почти по колено в воде, да еще со спиннингом в руках, не поверил бы своим глазам.

Вот уже год, как в его жизни все переменилось.

_— Прошу вас сложить свои полномочия, мистер Холмс, — резко заявил премьер. Майкрофт знал: он не произнес бы эти слова, не заручившись предварительно поддержкой королевы и правительства._

_Родители обвиняли Майкрофта в бессердечности, но он себя таковым не считал. Бессердечный или нет, он сохранил жизнь сестре и всеми силами защищал ее от внешнего мира, а внешний мир — от нее. И вот теперь это сыграло против него. Ему предложили на выбор два пути: жизнь в изоляции на далеком острове, под присмотром специально подготовленных людей, или смерть «по естественным причинам» и пышные похороны. Майкрофт знал слишком много секретов, чтобы иметь возможность просто уйти в отставку и жить дальше в свое удовольствие, как обычный человек._

_Первой мыслью была — «Лучше смерть», а второй — «Что тогда станет с Шерлоком? Как он переживет этот удар?». И все же годы безупречной службы на благо страны принесли результат: Майкрофт знал, что, если он выберет жизнь, его не обманут и условия сделки не будут нарушены. Он и дальше будет жить под защитой королевы, только лишь за пределами Великобритании. Правда при мысли об изоляции на острове на ум почему-то невольно приходило сравнение с тюремным заключением…_

Майкрофт вздохнул и, глядя на поплавок, задумался: мог ли он подумать, что мадам Судьба окажется такой насмешницей и сотворит с ним такое? Мог ли он в прошлой своей жизни предположить, что сменит костюмы-тройки на хлопковые брюки и просторные рубашки? И его образ будет дополнять не зонт-трость, а соломенная шляпа от солнца? Что будет сам убираться в доме, стирать одежду и решать прочие бытовые вопросы, как простой подданный Ее Величества? Бытовые проблемы его уже не пугали: на второй подпаленной рубашке он четко уяснил, что не стоит погружаться в Чертоги, когда в руках включенный утюг, а на третьих испорченных светлых штанах — что белое и цветное нужно стирать раздельно. И что лучше сразу убирать носки в корзину для грязного белья, а перед загрузкой считать их число, которое обязательно должно быть четным. А если оно нечетное — идти искать пропажу под диваном, столом и в прочих непредсказуемых местах.

Но главным вопросом было: как он дошел до жизни такой, что со скуки каждое утро ходит к океану, ловит несколько ярких мелких рыбешек и тут же отпускает их? Предварительно, он, конечно же, внимательно рассматривал каждую из этих пестрых бабочек Карибского моря, определяя вид и название.

— Хорошо тут у тебя. — Шерлок небрежно засунул руки в карманы шорт и, шлепая по воде, подошел к брату.

— Неудивительно, что ты оценил, ведь поблизости нет ни одного безмозглого идиота, лезущего пообщаться, — отозвался Майкрофт. — А охранники вообще со мной не разговаривают без необходимости, даже на глаза не попадаются.

— Что, все тебя устраивает? — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— А что здесь может не устраивать? — развел руками Майкрофт. — У меня неплохой по здешним меркам дом. Моего состояния мне хватит до конца жизни, и тебе еще больше половины останется. Я живу как обычный человек, даже лучше — за безопасность платить не приходится. Нет интернета и телефона, но я уже привык. Есть телевидение, могу книги заказать… Ты вот десять коробок с ними привез!

Шерлок прищурился, внимательно глядя на брата.

— Одиночество? Тебе разрешили встречи с людьми из внешнего мира лишь пять раз в год, и то продолжительностью в сутки, не больше.

Майкрофт фыркнул и деланно осмотрелся по сторонам:

— Не понимаю, ты сейчас точно со мной говоришь? Или здесь еще кто-то есть, я просто его не вижу?

— Не паясничай, с тобой, конечно.

— Я живу жизнью обычного человека, Шерлок, но это не делает меня обычным человеком. Людские слабости мне не характерны. Наслаждаться твоим обществом пять дней в году — не об этом ли я мечтал в прошлой жизни? — усмехнулся Майкрофт.

— Лестрейд сам не свой, срывается на всех. Выглядит неважно… — Шерлок пристально посмотрел на брата.

— Зачем ты мне о нем говоришь? — Майкрофт начал сматывать леску, чтоб якобы проверить наживку. На самом деле это давало возможностью скрыть свои чувства от брата.

— Затем, что ты к нему неровно дышишь. И я все никак не пойму: почему, когда по милости королевы тебе разрешили уехать с партнером или партнершей, ты не позвал его с собой? Вас ведь связывало нечто большее, чем просто секс.

— Шерлок! — возмущенно прошипел Майкрофт.

— А говоришь, тебе не характерны людские слабости! — покачал головой младший брат. — Ты же в него с первого взгляда влюбился, хоть и не желал это признавать. Я тогда притащил его к тебе в квартиру в коробке, практически с доставкой на дом, думал, уж ты не упустишь свой шанс. Его задницу тогда спасал, конечно, но и тебе подарок хотел сделать заодно, а ты струсил!

— Это мое личное дело, — сухо ответил Майкрофт. — И не изображай сейчас, что ты читаешь меня как открытую книгу. Если бы десять лет назад, когда меня едва не убили, медсестра не отдала тебе мой кулон, ты бы никогда ни о чем не догадался. — Он с досадой махнул рукой и ядовито продолжил: — Я же не спрашиваю тебя об отношениях с Джоном. И не уточняю, когда ты сам признаешься своему доктору, что влюблен. И тоже с первого взгляда, между прочим.

— Что?! — Шерлок резко развернулся к брату.

— Что слышал, — буркнул Майкрофт. — Думал, я ничего не замечу? Кстати, какой-то ты чересчур довольный, на мой взгляд. Доктор Уотсон не преподнес тебе, случайно, никакой ценный подарок? Руку и сердце, к примеру?

— Даже если бы и преподнес, тебя на свадьбе все равно не будет. И сейчас я даже рад, что ты застрял на этом острове! — с ехидцей отозвался младший брат.

— Наконец-то отдохну от тебя, — отзеркалил интонацию старший.

Пару минут Холмсы молчали: Шерлок, как мальчишка, пытался перепрыгивать волны, а Майкрофт просто сматывал спиннинг, убеждая себя, что этот визит брата не повлечет за собой никаких неприятных сюрпризов.

_Лондон, Соединенное королевство_

— Шерлок, сделай одолжение, исчезни! — Грегу пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не наорать на детектива прямо посреди своего отдела.

Холмс, только что заполучивший очередное дело и не преминувший с ходу выдать сразу десяток замечаний о компетентности Андерсона и всей бригады криминалистов, изогнул бровь и с прищуром посмотрел на Грега. Лестрейд мысленно выругался. Этот считывающий взгляд точно не сулил ничего хорошего!

— Если тебе не хватает секса, это не повод срываться на мне, — с самодовольной улыбкой сказал Шерлок.

Мысленно Грег выругался еще раз и напомнил себе, что крик в такой ситуации лишь усугубляет проблему.

— Ты хоть раз в жизни можешь сделать свои выводы молча? — спокойно спросил Грег.

— А почему это я должен молчать, когда ты начинаешь спорить со мной об очевидных ошибках в расследовании? — ехидно поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Наверное, потому, что мне виднее?

— А мне виднее, что у тебя не было секса уже полгода, — бесцеремонно выпалил Холмс.

— Шерлок… — Грег зло блеснул глазами. — Говори тише!

— Нет, я ошибся. Год! — Детектив все же сбавил тон.

— Да твою же…

— Мамулю не трогай.

Грег понял, что Шерлок начинает ловить кайф от происходящего. Что ж, видимо, придется стать подопытным кроликом и позволить ему продолжить.

— У тебя не было секса год, Лестрейд. Как я это понял? Начнем с того, что раньше ты выглядел более опрятно, а сейчас ходишь в мятых рубашках и со щетиной. Кроме того, перестал застегивать воротнички, скрывая следы засосов. От тебя пахло очень дорогим парфюмом, а сейчас, — Шерлок демонстративно втянул ноздрями воздух, — дешевка из «Теско». А самое главное — раньше ты не срывал зло на всех подряд!

Грег тяжело привалился к стене около окна.

— И зачем ты все это сейчас сказал? — поинтересовался он, пока ребята из отдела делали вид, что ничего не слышали.

— Затем, что я знаю, с кем ты спал, — нагло заявил детектив.

От этих слов внутри у Грега все скрутилось, и он почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь.

— Шерлок, если ты сейчас…

— Я не стану объявлять твоим подчиненным, что ты спал с моим братцем. Слишком много чести, — зашептал Холмс.

— Шерлок…

Детектив довольно усмехнулся, все так же сканирующе глядя на Грега.

— А я думал, мне только показалось… — тихо сказал он себе под нос. — Но нет…

— Что тебе показалось? — напряженно уточнил Грег.

— Ничего. — Холмс вытащил из кармана пиджака бумажку и сунул ее Грегу. — Вот. Придется снова заниматься благотворительностью.

— Что это? — Лестрейд посмотрел на листок из блокнота с написанными на нем цифрами.

— Номер телефона.

— И что мне с ним делать? — Голос Лестрейда дрогнул. Кажется, он выдал себя с головой.

— С Майкрофтом? Ты лучше знаешь, что и как с ним делать. Езжай к нему.

— Но…

Шерлок чуть наклонил голову, опять прищурился.

— Я знаю, он сказал тебе, что между вами все кончено. Или что-то в этом духе. Наплел про секс без обязательств, да? Но я все равно даю тебе возможность с ним увидеться. У него еще одно свидание в этом году осталось. Но я к нему не поеду, у меня другие планы. Так что составь ему компанию на Рождество.

— А он знает?.. — Грег взглядом указал на записку.

— Нет, конечно же! С чего бы? Позвонишь по этому номеру, и тебя к нему отвезут. Заодно расскажут об условиях посещения.

Грег ощутил, как в горле застрял непонятный ком.

— Но, слушай, как… — начал было он.

— На этот год лимит щедрости исчерпан! — Развернувшись и взмахнув полами пальто, Шерлок поспешил к лифту.

Грег подождал, пока пульс немного уляжется, и снова посмотрел на листок бумаги, на котором неровным почерком детектива были написаны цифры, грозившие изменить всю его жизнь.

***

Этим же вечером Грег сидел на кухне небольшой арендованной квартирки — конечно, не той, в которой ему подсунули труп, — и курил очередную сигарету, давясь давно остывшим, слишком горьким кофе. Шерлок умел вносить суматоху везде и всюду и сегодня опять мастерски проделал это, в который раз. Взял и поставил с ног на голову его, Грега, жизнь! Лестрейд хмурился, вертел в руках сигарету, смотрел на листок с цифрами и пытался понять, как правильнее будет поступить.

Пустой с утра желудок выдал замысловатую наглую руладу, недвусмысленно намекая на ужин. Грег со вздохом выбрался из-за стола, открыл холодильник и принялся изучать его содержимое. Среди контейнеров с полуфабрикатами на глаза попалась банка джема из ревеня от Джейми Оливера…

Где-то на исходе пятого месяца расставания с Майкрофтом Грег почувствовал, что сходит с ума. Отчаянно хотелось хоть немного, но вернуться в прошлое. И совершенно безумной идиотской попыткой этого стала покупка проклятого джема. Лестрейд мечтал хотя бы так снова ощутить неповторимый вкус поцелуев Майкрофта, вдохнуть тонкий аромат, ставший за год их странных отношений таким родным. До этого он покупал пару раз джем из ревеня в «Теско», но всякий раз морщился — тот даже близко не был похож на лакомство от знаменитого повара. В итоге, решив, что очередная зарплата вполне переживет трату, Грег купил в дорогом магазине сразу десять банок джема — именно той марки, которую обожал Майкрофт. Но вот только почему-то от его вкуса стало лишь хуже. Горьковатое лакомство вызвало слишком горькие воспоминания.

Забыв про полуфабрикаты, Грег достал банку и задумчиво посмотрел на свое отражение в хромированной дверце холодильника. Небритая хмурая физиономия со следами вечного недосыпа — тот еще красавчик! А ведь он так же жил до близкого знакомства с Майкрофтом: упахивался на работе, курил, иногда выпивал… Но у того Грега, которого еще никто не пытался упрятать за решетку, был живой горящий взгляд. А у этого?.. Этот похож на человека, который подсел на общество другого человека, словно на наркотик, и вдруг оказался в одиночестве.

Вот уже год как в одиночестве…

_Грег смотрел, как Майкрофт, вытянув к камину стройные ноги, маленькой ложечкой ест джем и щурится, глядя на огонь. Сейчас, когда Холмс, обернувшись шелковой простыней, полулежал на горе подушек на шкуре какого-то зверя, он напоминал римского императора. Такой профиль, должно быть, и должен был украшать денарии._

_— Я полагаю, Грегори, нам стоит поговорить о перспективах, — сказал неожиданно Майкрофт и отставил вазочку на мраморный пол._

_Грег нехотя сел и накинул на бедра покрывало. Сердце его екнуло: было в интонации любовника что-то недоброе._

_— Как ты знаешь, после инцидента в Шерринфорде я отошел от дел и сложил все полномочия, — заговорил Майкрофт в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Грега. — В скором времени я буду вынужден покинуть Англию._

_— И что ты… — Лестрейд запнулся, ощутив, как внутри разрастается тревога._

_— Полагаю, это наша последняя встреча, — спокойно сказал Майкрофт, глядя ему в глаза._

_Что видел в них Холмс?.. Видел ли он, что мир одного конкретно взятого инспектора Скотланд-Ярда рушится до самого основания?_

_— Вот как?.. — Лестрейд едва нашел в себе силы спрятать разочарование и боль под маской удивления. Пришлось потянуться за стаканом с виски, чтобы выиграть время и скрыть эмоции._

_— Да. Я уеду в одно очень удаленное место. Островное государство в составе Британского содружества. — Майкрофт чуть поморщился. — Таковы условия моей отставки: либо я прерываю все связи с внешним миром, либо… впрочем, неважно. — Он лишь махнул рукой, снова взялся за джем и с выражением неземного наслаждения на лице отправил ложечку в рот._

_— Стало быть, я с тобой не еду._

_— Не едешь. — Майкрофт неопределенно дернул уголками губ. — Как бы хорошо нам ни было раньше, Грег, там у меня будет совсем другая жизнь. Будет лучше, если, кроме Шерлока, никто не будет знать, где меня искать._

_— Это так тебе отплатили за службу? — поморщился Лестрейд, понимая, что злость на власть страны начинает охватывать его. Как так можно? Почему Майкрофт вдруг стал персоной нон-грата? За что с ним так? Чутье подсказывало, что ураган Шерринфорда хоть и ослаб немного — примерно до тропического шторма, — но и его хватило, чтобы разом поглотить могущество Холмса._

_Майкрофт усмехнулся._

_— По крайней мере, я остаюсь в живых… — сказал он одними губами, а вслух добавил: — Так или иначе, я уже ничего не могу изменить. Завтра я покину пределы этой страны._

_— Завтра?! — Грег понял, что еще не готов вот так взять и отпустить Майкрофта._

_— Да. Меня попросили уехать как можно быстрее, — ответил тот, глядя в потолок, но Лестрейду показалось, что Холмс подавил тяжелый вздох._

_Повисло молчание, в течение которого Грег пытался навести в мыслях хоть какой-нибудь порядок. Но ничего не вышло. Голоса разума и сердца перебивали друг друга. Сердце кричало, что нельзя отпускать Майкрофта вот так, не разобравшись в чувствах к нему, а разум напоминал, что год назад в этой самой квартире они договорились положиться друг на друга исключительно в вопросах секса. Но не более!_

_— Может быть, мы не станем тратить остаток ночи на тишину? — вкрадчиво произнес Майкрофт. Он коснулся краешками губ мочки уха Грега и мягко провел рукой по его груди._

_— Не будем, — ответил тот, прикрыв глаза, и поцеловал Холмса, с наслаждением ощущая на губах горьковатый вкус странного лакомства._

Залив пакетик чая кипятком и намазав толстым слоем джем на хлеб, Грег опять посмотрел на записку. Ну и что? Звонить или нет? С чего вдруг Шерлок дал координаты брата, раз тот сам не захотел продолжения? Нет, конечно же, Грег отчасти был в курсе, что никому не получится приехать к Майкрофту так, как к живущему в тропиках другу на уик-энд, но все же! Что за тюремные ограничения свиданий? Словно старший Холмс какой-то преступник! Шерлок решил под Рождество отправить Лестрейда развлекать заскучавшего брата? А как его встретит Майкрофт, для которого приезд Грега окажется полнейшим сюрпризом? Может даже неприятным. Да и что ему сказать? «Привет, я жить без тебя не могу…»? Не будет он такого говорить, хоть режьте.

Вздыхая, Грег перебирал все возможные варианты того, что можно было бы сказать, но почти тут же понимал, что такой, как старший Холмс, моментально увидит в них ложь. В какой-то момент он и сам удивился мысли, пришедшей на ум.

— Так ведь все гениальное просто! — сказал себе Грег, дожевал бутерброд с джемом и вытащил из кармана телефон.

3.

_Остров Невис, Карибское море_

Майкрофт налил в чашку горячий кофе и недовольно посмотрел на плиту: когда уже он научится варить его так, чтобы не приходилось потом хвататься за тряпку и моющие средства? Кому-то дано виртуозно, без каких-либо инцидентов с убеганием и пригоранием, готовить, а кто-то — как он: с голоду не умрет и сам себя не отравит, но после готовки кухня всегда напоминает поле боя. В первую же неделю пребывания в изоляции Майкрофт выяснил, что одно дело — разогревать то, что приготовила домработница или что привозили из ресторана, и совсем другое — пытаться приготовить это самому!

Холмс открыл окно, впуская в кухню легкий утренний ветерок. Он уже давно предпочитал использовать вместо стола, отделявшего кухню от гостиной, широкий подоконник: так можно было любоваться на растущие под окном цветы. Хотя эта картина немного диссонировала со стоявшей на столике у дивана наряженной небольшой искусственной елкой. Задумчиво пережевывая тост с джемом из манго, Майкрофт вздохнул: местная кухня, изобилующая фруктами, морепродуктами и специями, пришлась ему по душе, но вкусовые рецепторы тосковали по любимому с детства джему! Холмс даже вздохнул: стоило все же попросить Шерлока привезти в следующий раз лакомство, и плевать, как младший брат это прокомментирует! Кто виноват, что в треклятом островном государстве о джеме из ревеня даже не слышали? И интернет-магазины его сюда не доставляли.

Неожиданно внимание Майкрофта привлек звук двигателя заходящего на посадку гидроплана. Такой транспорт не был редкостью в этих краях: обычные самолеты на остров, который можно было пройти с одного берега до противоположного пешком максимум за пять часов, прилетали не часто, потому многие выбирали гидроплан как оптимальное средство передвижения. Но вот только кто… Сердце недобро сжалось. Шерлок был всего неделю назад и в этом году больше навещать брата не собирался, а кроме него… кроме него никто не приезжает. Неужели что-то случилось? Майкрофт попытался рассмотреть прилетевших из окна, но кустарники скрывали дорожку, ведущую от пляжа к домику. Гидроплан запустил двигатель и унесся прочь. Может, ошибка? Возможно, кто-то из туристов решил порезвиться на красивом берегу, но охрана вежливо объяснила, что это частные владения, и попросила покинуть пляж. Но нет, до слуха Холмса отчетливо донеслись шаги по камешкам дорожки. Ступени крыльца скрипнули, кто-то остановился перед дверью и осторожно постучал.

Майкрофт открыл дверь, и брови его взметнулись, когда он понял, что человек на пороге — не галлюцинация.

— Грегори?

Сердце сделало кульбит, а разум попытался проанализировать все, что видели в этот момент глаза. Легкая одежда, спортивная сумка на плече… Это не похоже на какой-то рабочий визит! И, черт возьми, как Грег узнал, где он находится?! Неужели Шерлок?!

— Привет, — только и нашелся, что сказать, Лестрейд, глядя на такого загорелого, непривычно выглядевшего Майкрофта.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — спросил Холмс.

Грег неопределенно пожал плечами и чуть виновато улыбнулся.

— Это Шерлок. Он сказал мне, что ты не будешь против, если я приеду.

— Но зачем?

— Он твой брат, тебе виднее, зачем он сказал. — Лестрейд лишь развел руками и снова несмело улыбнулся.

Майкрофт изобразил вежливую улыбку, но больше всего в этот момент ему хотелось знать, что наговорил Грегу Шерлок. В любом случае, раз Лестрейд здесь, Холмс должен, как минимум, побыть радушным хозяином.

— Пойдем в дом, я вижу, ты устал, — кивнул Майкрофт и жестом пригласил Грега, уже начавшего практически плавиться под набиравшем силу солнцем, на кухню.

Дождавшись, когда гость, аккуратно сгрузив сумку на пол, устроится за обеденным столом, Майкрофт заварил чай и поставил перед Лестрейдом большую чашку ароматного напитка.

— Так зачем ты приехал? — поинтересовался Холмс, приказывая сердцу биться ровнее. Но одно дело — приказать, другое — обуздать себя!

Грег, напряженно разглядывавший довольно аскетичную обстановку дома, снова пожал плечами.

— Так уж получилось. Шерлок дал координаты этого места, а начальство под конец года отправило отгуливать накопившиеся дни отпуска, — ответил он, естественно, умолчав, чего ему стоило выгрызть из суперинтенданта свои дополнительные выходные, положенные за переработки и внеплановые дежурства. — Вот я и решил заглянуть в гости, раз в списке людей, которых ты не желаешь видеть, моего имени не было. Если ты не против, — осторожно добавил Грег.

Майкрофт кивнул:

— Не против.

— Я думал, все будет гораздо хуже, — сказал Лестрейд, чтобы как-то продолжить разговор. — Шерлок мне говорил, что ты тут как заключенный и за тобой все время наблюдают.

Он продолжил изучать обстановку кухни и гостиной, пытаясь понять, чем теперь жил старший Холмс. Но ничего дельного для себя не извлек — обычный интерьер добротного дома в тропической стране третьего мира, если не считать просто огромного количества книг! Они, казалось, были повсюду — на полках, в шкафах, на столиках и, похоже, в нескольких недавно привезенных коробках, что стояли около дивана.

— Здесь у меня довольно нетривиальный статус, — уклончиво ответил Майкрофт и встал — якобы достать печенье, а на самом деле, улучив несколько секунд на размышления. Эта встреча никак не входила в его планы. Он уже привык к одиноким ночам, но судьба в лице младшего брата снова свела его с Грегори!

С улицы неожиданно раздались крики:

— Мистер Майкрофт! Мистер Майкрофт!

Грег вздрогнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрофта, когда в дверь, коротко постучав, вошел коренастый мулат средних лет в форме офицера местной полиции.

— Что такое, Торрес? — Холмс с интересом посмотрел на вошедшего.

— Двойное убийство. Нужно, чтобы вы сами увидели, — выпалил полицейский, промакивая платком пот со лба.

Грег подавился чаем и закашлялся: это что только что было? Он не ослышался?! Майкрофта здесь зовут на осмотр места преступления, как Шерлока в Лондоне?!

— Хорошо, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответил Майкрофт и протянул Лестрейду салфетку. — Мой друг может поехать со мной?

Полицейский с интересом посмотрел на Грега. В этот момент Лестрейд подумал, что сам, наверное, однажды так же глядел на Джона.

— Старший детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, Скотланд-Ярд! — поспешил представиться Грег. — Я тут в отпуске, удостоверение не брал, но можете навести справки.

Торрес лишь махнул рукой и широко улыбнулся:

— Если вы друг мистера Майкрофта, то нет проблем.

Не веря в реальность происходящего, Грег даже пару раз ущипнул себя, пока они ехали на место преступления на заднем сиденье полицейского седана.

— Майкрофт, это?.. — ему хотелось понять, что происходит, но задавать слишком много вопросов при Торресе было неправильно.

— Средство от скуки. Иногда консультирую местную полицию, — ответил Холмс.

«Потому что они тут слишком тупые, как сказал бы Шерлок», — мысленно дополнил Грег.

Путь по узкой дороге через джунгли не был долгим — уже минут через тридцать они въехали на территорию небольшого отеля, украшенную по странной местной традиции в канун Рождества разномастными пингвинами в колпаках и с охапками ваты в крыльях. На парковке перед трехэтажным зданием Грег насчитал сразу четыре полицейских машины и пару скутеров. Фургон службы судебных медиков виднелся чуть позади, в тени пальм.

— Мы ничего не трогали до вашего приезда, мистер Майкрофт, — сказал Торрес, выбираясь из автомобиля и водружая на голову фуражку. — Я, как только это увидел, мигом помчался за вами! Чтобы сразу два трупа… Не помню, когда такое последний раз было, да еще и в отеле! — Он кивнул констеблю, поспешившему принести Холмсу несколько пар перчаток, и бодро зашагал по широкой дорожке, уводившей куда-то в глубь территории.

— Кого убили? — спросил Майкрофт, на ходу натягивая перчатки и поплотнее нахлобучивая шляпу. — Грегори, ты без головного убора, постарайся не стоять на солнцепеке. — Он с тревогой посмотрел на Лестрейда, но тот лишь махнул рукой.

— Вчера тут американцы праздновали свадьбу. Убиты невеста — Софи Эллис и ее дядя — Виктор Эллис. Софи Эллис тридцать пять лет, владелица сети цветочных магазинов в Штатах, дядя — шестьдесят пять лет, военный в отставке, — ответил Торрес, когда они вышли на лужайку за изгородью из стриженного кустарника и бругмансии. По центру лужайки располагался большой искусственный пруд, через который был перекинут замысловатый мостик с фонарями. Для торжества между ними закрепили лианы из тропических цветов, образовавшие своеобразный навес. Рядом с прудом, на носилках, лежало тело невесты — полной высокой шатенки в промокшем белом коктейльном платье.

— Другие родственники жертвы здесь? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Нет, у нее только дядя был, — ответил Торрес.

Холмс кивнул, а Грег прищурился: убийство из-за наследства?

— Доброе утро, мистер Майкрофт, — приветливо улыбнулся осматривавший тело эксперт, когда Холмс подошел к нему. — Смерть наступила примерно между часом и двумя ночи. Тело обнаружили в пруду в шесть утра, когда служба уборки пошла разбирать украшения и столы. Они вытащили ее из воды — думали, еще живая, попытались откачать.

— Доброе утро, мистер Каррера, — ответил Майкрофт, окидывая взглядом труп.

Грег подошел поближе, засунув от греха подальше руки в карманы: эдак можно забыть, на каких он тут правах, и оставить свои пальчики, где не надо. Коллеги спасибо не скажут. Холмс опустился на корточки у головы женщины. Осторожно отодвинув мокрые пряди, он вооружился протянутой Каррерой лупой.

— В левой височной области след от удара тяжелым тупым предметом. Удар нанесен под прямым углом, — сказал Майкрофт, рассматривая повреждение. — Вдавленный перелом костей черепа.

— Что это за предмет, мистер Майкрофт, как вы думаете? — спросил Каррера. — Форма странная, правда? Я такую еще не видел.

— Действительно, форма необычная, — кивнул Холмс, всматриваясь в след от удара. — Пятиугольник с очень неровной поверхностью, — задумчиво произнес он. — Один край острый, чуть-чуть повредил кожу.

— Кроме статуэтки или камня на ум ничего и не приходит, — пожал плечами Грег.

— Орудие убийства пока не найдено, — вклинился в разговор Торрес. — Изымаем все, что могло бы подойти. Я вызвал еще констеблей. Водолазы будут позже, сейчас ищут утонувшего туриста на другом конце острова. Камней, подходящих по размеру, пока не попалось.

Закончив осмотр трупа, Майкрофт поднялся, сменил перчатки и переместился ближе к пруду. Пару раз он обошел его по берегу, внимательно вглядываясь себе под ноги. В одном месте он остановился. Кто-то из полицейских принес ему вылинявшее желтое одеяло, на которое Холмс встал на колени. Почти прижавшись щекой к земле, Майкрофт несколько минут изучал покрытый травой берег, затем перешел на лужайку. Грег заметил, каким почти благоговейным взглядом Торрес смотрит на Холмса. Еще бы! Если бы Шерлок вел себя так же, наверное, даже Андерсон согласился бы носить его на руках!

— Натоптано сильно, Торрес, — сказал Майкрофт, поднимаясь и одергивая брюки. — Однако я не вижу никаких доказательств того, что тело откуда-то принесли и только потом бросили в пруд. Все произошло здесь, но не могу сказать, в каком именно месте. Софи Эллис ударили, потом она упала в воду сама или ее столкнули, — заключил Майкрофт и направился на мостик.

Грег решил не следовать за Холмсом, а попытаться разглядеть что-нибудь с берега. Где-то в убранстве мостика флористы использовали срезанные, уже увядшие цветы, а где-то — живые, плетистые, горшки с которыми хитроумно прикрепили к опорам фонарей. Пару раз Майкрофт чихнул и что-то сказал себе под нос.

— Будьте здоровы! И ради всего святого, осторожнее, не свалитесь в воду, мистер Майкрофт! — крикнул Торрес, когда Холмс присел на корточки на самом краю мостика: перила-то были лишь с одной стороны! Противоположной.

Майкрофт довольно долго рассматривал поверхность мостика и массивные горшки с цветами, установленные с той его стороны, где не было перил. Наконец, кивнув сам себе, он спустился на берег, обошел пруд и замер, задумчиво глядя на арку моста.

— Вы что-нибудь увидели? — осторожно спросил Торрес.

— Возможно, — ответил Майкрофт. — Я вижу, конструкция моста была буквально на днях усилена дополнительными опорами и фермами, их еще даже покрасить не успели. И вот там, между двух горшков, очень большое расстояние, где вместилась бы еще два-три таких же. Но их нет. Что там стояло?

— Скульптура из искусственного льда. Когда мы приехали, от нее уже почти ничего не осталось, а пока вас привез — она вообще вся растаяла. Фото мы сделать успели, но там так, бесформенное месиво.

Майкрофт сложил руки под подбородком в фамильном жесте и задумался.

— Найдите мне фото этой скульптуры до того, как она растаяла, — сказал он в итоге. — Судя по изменениям в конструкции моста, она весила не менее восьмисот фунтов. Это может быть важно.

В тот момент, когда Торрес отправлял констеблей на поиски фотографий с торжества, на его телефон пришло сообщение.

— У мужа отличный мотив, мистер Майкрофт, прислали тут…

Торрес протянул было Холмсу свой телефон, но тот сделал шаг в сторону и покачал головой. Полицейский виновато улыбнулся и шутливо развел руками: мол, извините, опять забыл!

— Оказывается, наш новоиспеченный вдовец, Адам Литтл, — игрок в покер, да еще и с кучей долгов. А работает, кстати, простым мастером по изготовлению ледяных скульптур в фирме, обслуживающей свадьбы и торжества, — сообщил Торрес.

— Прекрасный мотив! — сказал Майкрофт, и Грег поймал его взгляд — такой же был и у Шерлока в минуты, когда детектив приближался к разгадке очередной головоломки.

— Идеальный кандидат, так? — спросил Лестрейд, подходя ближе. — При убийстве одного из супругов второй — всегда главный подозреваемый. Как в учебнике!

— Именно, — кивнул Майкрофт. — По поводу его алиби уже что-то известно?

— Гости говорят, что молодожены ушли в свое бунгало рано, примерно в восемнадцать тридцать, и больше их никто не видел. Все остальные разошлись по номерам около полуночи. И до обнаружения тела жених никому на глаза не попадался. Сам он утверждает, что перебрал с алкоголем, на жаре ему стало плохо, и поэтому они ушли так рано. Потом, говорит, проспался немного, выполнил супружеский долг и заснул снова. — Торрес скептически поморщился. — Разбудили его крики уборщиц. Но у него, мистер Майкрофт, на ребре ладони правой руки рана. Говорит, разбил бокал в бунгало и порезался. Мы проверили — осколки есть и кровь на них тоже.

Грег усмехнулся: сколько он подобных историй успел наслушаться от мужей-убийц!

— А что по камерам наблюдения? — спросил он у Торреса, пока Холмс зачем-то вернулся на мост и принялся снова рассматривать цветы.

Инспектор посмотрел на английского коллегу с нескрываемым снисхождением и объяснил:

— Камеры здесь только внутри здания, а снаружи — это уже непомерная роскошь.

Грег покачал головой: как они тут живут-то? Хотя скорее это он слишком расслабился: в Лондоне всегда можно было озадачить парней из компьютерного отдела, чтоб вытащили запись с той или иной камеры.

— Это точно он, — сказал Лестрейд. — Ну не бывает таких совпадений! Муж-игрок женится на богатой женщине, которую убивают в первую же брачную ночь! При этом он якобы спал, но на руке у него рана.

— Ты ничего из собственного опыта не забыл? — тихо шепнул Грегу Майкрофт, оказывается, уже пару минут стоявший у него за спиной. — Мне нужно поговорить с мистером Литтлом, — сказал он Торресу.

Лестрейд лишь развел руками: ну да, из всякого правила бывают исключения. Но случаются они только с добросовестными лондонскими бобби!

Как оказалось, Адам Литтл все это время сидел под присмотром двух констеблей за одним из столиков, накрытых вчера для торжества. Охарактеризовать его Грег мог одним метким словом — жиголо! Высокий, широкоплечий, ухоженный, загорелый красавец. С хрестоматийным образом диссонировали лишь длинные дреды, собранные на затылке в хвост.

— До каких пор меня тут будут держать, инспектор?! — возмутился Литтл, когда они втроем подошли к нему.

— До каких надо, до таких и будут, — не очень дружелюбно буркнул Торрес.

Майкрофт смерил подозреваемого пристальным взглядом. Грег усмехнулся: в этот момент Холмс уже знал, что делал Литтл за последние сутки!

— А вы еще кто такой?! — спросил Литтл, когда Майкрофт наклонился к нему и стал внимательно рассматривать ворот рубашки и дреды.

Однако Холмс оставил вопрос без ответа. Грег попытался понять — что же такое искал Майкрофт? Если следы борьбы, то при чем тут ворот и волосы?

— Руку, — коротко бросил Майкрофт.

— О, да у вас тут англичане командуют? — ощетинился Адам и тут же получил весомый тычок под ребра от одного из констеблей. Второй, тоже не сильно церемонясь, вынудил его поднять руку и показать Холмсу. — Эй, это вообще-то рана! Вы мне еще инфекцию занесете! — опять возмутился Литтл, когда Майкрофт стал развязывать наспех сооруженную повязку.

— Руку не отрежут, гарантирую, — сказал Торрес, глядя на то, как Холмс рассматривал повреждения на ребре ладони.

Лестрейд, движимый профессиональным любопытством, поспешил присоединиться к Майкрофту.

— Вы правша? — спросил тот.

— Да, правша! — буркнул Литтл.

Закончив с подозреваемым, Майкрофт отошел в сторону и жестом подозвал Грега.

— Теоретически это мог быть он, — заговорил Холмс. — Его рост позволяет нанести удар под прямым углом. Он правша, а смертельная травма — на левом виске. Грег, каково твое мнение по поводу его раны?

— Не слабо ладонь распахана, — ответил Лестрейд. — Я видел немало подобных ран от стекла и могу сказать точно — не все его порезы сделаны о разбитый бокал. Осколок режет очень ровно и не широко. Было что-то еще, но что — понятия не имею.

Холмс кивнул и мимолетно улыбнулся.

— Ты подтвердил мои наблюдения. Второй предмет был широким и не очень ровным. Там даже не порезы, скорее очень глубокие, но узкие царапины, — сказал Майкрофт и Грег кивнул, подтверждая его выводы. — К сожалению, я гуру в дипломатии и политике, — продолжил Холмс, — а криминалистика и судебная экспертиза пока еще не исследованы мной до конца. Если что-то еще увидишь — скажи.

— Шерлок не один год свое исследование по табачному пеплу писал, — улыбнулся Грег, желая подбодрить Майкрофта. Это ведь было логично — как Шерлок был слаб в дипломатии и политике, так Майкрофт, обладая колоссальными теоретическими знаниями, ощущал недостаток опыта на новом для себя поприще.

— Торрес, снимите с него одежду и отправьте на экспертизу. — Холмс заметил вопросительный взгляд Торреса, и добавил: — Я заметил у него на воротничке следы пыльцы. Все вещи из бунгало тоже туда же. Экспертам придется поискать в его прическе и на одежде пыльцу Epiphyllum oxypetalum, более известного как «Королева ночи». Это растение семейства кактусовых с крупными цветами, которое часто по ошибке причисляют к орхидеям. Цветы раскрываются исключительно в темное время суток. Я видел эти растения на мостике, их побеги как раз очень низко свисают, и мужчина с ростом Литтла не смог бы там пройти и не задеть их. Окончательно стемнело примерно в девятнадцать десять, значит, если пыльцу найдут, алиби Литтла ничего не стоит. Софи Эллис могла получить смертельный удар, стоя на мосту, — пояснил он. — И, думаю, экспертизу повреждений у него на руке вы назначите? Под порезами я увидел царапины. Скорее всего, он специально поранился об осколки, чтобы скрыть другие повреждения. Кроме того, нужно установить время, когда были получены и те, и другие.

— Конечно. Я запомнил, как вы мне говорили проверять даже очевидные вещи. — Торрес довольно кивнул и потряс вытащенным из кармана потрепанным блокнотом. — Но нам бы орудие найти, мистер Майкрофт. — Полицейский с надеждой посмотрел на него, и Грег едва не рассмеялся: слишком уж комично выглядел коренастый инспектор рядом с Холмсом, который был выше него на две головы. По всему видно: Торрес работу свою любил, но вот работать — не очень! А двойные убийства туристов и вовсе были его ночным кошмаром.

— Мы нашли фото, инспектор, — к ним подбежал констебль, вооруженный пачкой плотных листов. — Хозяин отеля был не против, чтобы мы их распечатали!

Торрес передал фотографии Майкрофту, который тут же принялся их изучать. Грег, глядя на изображения, не мог не признать красоту ледяного творения — двух сердец и звезд с длинными лучами в их основании. Холмс задержал взгляд на фото, где одна из подружек невесты, будучи уже прилично пьяной, присела на корточки и облизывала лучи одной звезды. В этот момент по блеску в глазах Майкрофта Грег понял — одна часть головоломки решена! Точно так же блестели глаза неугомонной кудрявой занозы в заднице, когда преступник был вычислен.

— Прекращайте поиски орудия убийства, это бессмысленно, — сказал Майкрофт, возвращая фотографии полицейскому. — Оно исчезло без следа.

— Как это? — изумился Торрес.

— Орудия убийства больше нет, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Им была вот эта часть скульптуры, луч звезды. — Он указал на нужное изображение. — По фото видно, что у него пять граней и толщина у основания примерно совпадает с диаметром повреждения на виске Эллис. Лед в данном случае невозможно отломить ровно, поэтому и след такой необычный. По слепку с раны будет видно, что у орудия убийства было много своеобразных шипов. Это как раз соответствует тому, как ломаются подобные фигуры.

Майкрофт подождал, пока полицейские изучат фотографию, и продолжил:

— Кроме того, Литтл вырезает ледяные скульптуры и знает о них все. Он тщательно спланировал убийство. Огромный вес скульптуры обеспечил длительное таяние, а еще ее вынесли на мостик лишь в сумерках. На дневных фото ее нет. Когда все разошлись, Литтлу оставалось лишь вывести жену из бунгало, пойти с ней на мостик якобы любоваться звездами — и все. Она была обречена. А орудие убийство исчезло. Природа замела все следы, — поморщился Холмс. — Можете еще узнать у организаторов, у кого именно они заказывали скульптуру, и свяжитесь с этой фирмой, чтобы уточнить параметры. Хотя я допускаю, что Литтл мог сам ее сделать или дал им нужные ему чертежи. Что касается повреждений у него на руке — он сильно оцарапался о лед, когда отламывал кусок луча. Скульптуры настолько сильно охлаждают, что лед становится чрезвычайно твердым.

— Офигеть, — не сдержался Грег. — Я повидал всякое, чем только не убивали, но куском ледяной скульптуры… Парень, видимо, фанат «Рождественских каникул»!

— Понятия не имею, что это за фильм, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ну что, Торрес, где второй труп?

— Да вы что себе позволяете?! — раздался неожиданный крик.

Грег обернулся — один констебль стоял около Литтла с пачкой пакетов для улик, второй, судя по всему, приступил к сбору этих самых улик. То есть к раздеванию сопротивляющегося подозреваемого.

— Нам в здание отеля. — Торрес никак не отреагировал на происходящее и пошел вперед.

Нужный номер располагался на втором этаже.

— Вот тут, — сказал Торрес, пропуская своего консультанта и его друга. — Этот труп никто не перемещал.

Оказавшись в номере, Грег чуть удивился: тело дородного мужчины лежало на кровати, а на его лице был большой тканевый носовой платок.

— Это вы ему лицо прикрыли? — спросил Майкрофт, натягивая перчатки и подходя к кровати.

— Нет, все так и было, — ответил Торрес. — Странный какой-то убийца у нас. С чего это Литтлу прикрывать лицо дяде убитой? Что за акт сожаления о содеянном? Или у нас два убийцы?

Майкрофт поднял платок и стал осматривать голову трупа. Ничего! Если бы кожа имела более естественный цвет, можно было бы сказать, что человек просто спит. Холмс пригнулся, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть шею. Хмыкнул, после чего принялся изучать руки.

— Глухо? — спросил Грег, все это время тоже проводивший осмотр тела из-за плеча Майкрофта.

— Да, — задумчиво ответил тот, переходя к осмотру одежды и обуви.

Ничего не обнаружив, Майкрофт подошел к прикроватному столику, на котором лежала только пачка бумажных платков. В ящичке — ворох таблеток на все случаи жизни.

— У вас есть какие-нибудь мысли, мистер Холмс? — Торрес терпеливо ждал, стоя в углу комнаты.

— Пока нет. Первое впечатление — он прилег полежать, возможно, устал, потом уснул — и все. Больше не проснулся, — ответил Майкрофт, задумчиво хмурясь.

— Свидетели говорят, что Виктор Эллис ушел к себе около пяти вечера. Вроде жаловался, что разболелась голова. После этого его уже не видели, и никто даже не хватился, — вздохнул Торрес.

Грег почесал затылок. Если бы не платок на лице, он бы уже предвкушал закрытие дела просто на основании заключения судмедэксперта, гласившего, что смерть наступила по естественным причинам. Уж с такой-то аптечкой в тумбочке человек не может быть здоровым!

— Сюда мог кто-нибудь войти? Что было с дверью? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Закрыта была. Есть данные с камеры в коридоре — никто больше не входил. Окно было немного приоткрыто.

Холмс кивнул и подошел к нему. Сдув с ручки дактилоскопический порошок, он распахнул окно и выглянул вниз, потом посмотрел наверх.

— Там клумба с цветами, но они не примяты. Балконов нет, — сказал он Лестрейду. — Подстрахуйте меня.

Грег поспешил протянуть Майкрофту руку, когда тот, предварительно осмотрев все изнутри и снаружи, забрался на подоконник и принялся изучать верх оконного проема.

— Следов от веревок нет, значит, через окно никто не спускался и не поднимался. Лестницы тоже не ставили. И вообще нет ничего необычного, — заключил он, спрыгнув на пол.

— Ищем Человека-паука? — спросил Грег, тоже осмотревший окно.

Майкрофт наградил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Торрес, пусть на всякий случай хорошенько посмотрят под окнами номера.

— Литтл — Гудини, не меньше, если провернул такое. Убирает наследников, — сказал Торрес.

Майкрофт поморщился.

— И проверьте, было ли у Софи Эллис завещание и кто ее наследники. Если завещание было и в него вписан Виктор Эллис — это одно, если нет — другое. В большинстве штатов США, если нет наследников в лице родителей, детей и наследников по праву представления, все достается супругу. В этом случае убийство Виктора Эллиса не имеет смысла. Дядя жертвы ничего бы не получил. — Майкрофт вышел из номера и снял перчатки. — Торрес, поручите вскрытие тела Брауну, или пусть Каррера сам его сделает. Смит опять все запорет.

Инспектор кивнул и сделал пометку в блокноте.

— Как только что-то будет, сразу же пришлю к вам кого-нибудь с новостями. Спасибо, мистер Майкрофт! — Он широко и искренне улыбнулся.

— Жду от вас заключение по телу Виктора Эллиса и результаты по пыльце. И помните — без экспертизы пыльцы отправить Литтла за решетку по совокупности косвенных улик будет сложновато.

— Все понял. — Торрес записал сказанное Майкрофтом в блокнот. — Сейчас скажу, вас отвезут назад.

— Ты понимаешь, что уделал Шерлока? — сказал Грег, когда они садились в раскалившийся даже в тени автомобиль. — Ты убийство Софи Эллис за четыре часа раскрыл! Не помню, чтобы Шерлок так быстро приносил мне убийцу на блюдечке.

— Только не говори ему, чем я тут занимаюсь, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Я и так замучился прятать от брата книги по криминалистике.

***

На обратном пути Грег ощутил, что его неимоверно клонит в сон. Больше тринадцати часов в воздухе, смена часовых поясов, климата… Он чувствовал себя так, словно только что закончил суточное дежурство, за которое осмотрел разом десяток мест преступления.

— И давно ты помогаешь полиции? — спросил он Майкрофта, когда они наконец-то оказались в доме.

— Полгода где-то. — Холмс пожал плечами. — Я не могу изо дня в день ничего не делать. Премьер сделал послабление в моей изоляции, разрешив сотрудничество с полицией этого острова.

— Вы с Шерлоком просто земля и небо, — улыбнулся Грег, опускаясь на диван. — Они тут на тебя как на божество смотрят! — Он чуть помассировал виски — голова гудела.

— Не вижу смысла оскорблять людей из-за того, что я гений, а они — нет, — хитро улыбнулся Майкрофт.

— А где все это время была твоя охрана? — спросил Грег, потирая шею и загривок — тропическое солнце поприветствовало его со всей возможной радушностью: он уже сильно обгорел.

— Ты ничего не заметил? — удивился Холмс. — Пока мы были в отеле, за мной наблюдали двое охранников. И их автомобиль нас сопровождал. Эти люди — профессионалы очень высокого класса. Они всегда поблизости и не выпускают меня из поля зрения, хотя мне и некуда сбежать. — Майкрофт улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла какой-то фальшивой. — Но я вижу, ты перегрелся на солнце? — Он подошел поближе и внимательно посмотрел на Грега.

— Есть немного. И устал. — Лестрейд откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Сейчас будет лучше. — Холмс поставил перед Грегом графин с водой, после чего извлек из холодильника бутылку минералки. — Приложи к голове или к шее сзади.

Недолго думая, Грег в несколько больших глотков опустошил графин, отчетливо ощущая, как прохладная вода пошла вниз по пищеводу.

— Черт, ледяная! — дернулся он, попытавшись приложить бутылку, как велел Холмс.

— Оберни ее вот этим. — Майкрофт протянул ему полотенце. — Ты измотан. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Да ничего я не измотан! — возразил Грег. — Полежу полчаса, и все пройдет.

В итоге он сам не заметил, как уснул. Проснулся Лестрейд от стука в дверь и тихого разговора Майкрофта с констеблем.

— Что там, опять? — спросил он, усаживаясь на диване, на котором, как оказалось, лежал, укрытый легким плюшевым покрывалом.

— Констебль привез мне бумаги от Торреса, — улыбнулся ему Майкрофт. — Результаты экспертиз. Во-первых, в дредах Литтла пыльца обнаружена: как не старайся, идеально их промыть невозможно. Во-вторых, не все повреждения на его руке соответствуют ранам об осколки бокала. Он и в самом деле поранился о лед, а потом специально расколол бокал, чтобы не возникало вопросов, откуда у него рана. Весьма решительно с его стороны, но только это не помогло.

— Он же не знал, что расследованием убийства станешь заниматься ты, — улыбнулся Грег. — Но я сильно удивлен — вот это скорость у местных экспертов! Я бы в Лондоне часов шесть ждал, не меньше, а то и сутки!

— Уже два часа ночи. — Майкрофт улыбнулся.

Только сейчас до Грега дошло, что в комнате включен свет, а на столике переливается разноцветными огоньками искусственная елка. Он удивленно посмотрел на механические часы на руке, которыми перед поездкой предусмотрительно заменил телефон. И правда! Получается, он вырубился на целых девять часов?!

— И еще кое-что, — продолжил Холмс. — Смерть Виктора Эллиса наступила от остановки сердца. Естественные причины. У него было много кардиологических проблем.

— Ни фига себе, естественные! — возмутился Грег. — А лицо ему кто закрыл? Его дух?

— Тебя не смущает, что ты лежал с холодной бутылкой в полотенце на голове? — улыбнулся Майкрофт.

— Ну и?..

— На жаре Эллис почувствовал себя плохо, пошел в номер, принял таблетки и, чтобы стало легче, намочил платок и накрыл им лицо. Так он пытался немного освежиться, потому что в номере не было холодильника с водой. Не хотел омрачать свадьбу племянницы вызовом неотложки, — пояснил Холмс.

— То есть к моменту обнаружения тела платок просто высох?

— Разумеется, — кивнул Майкрофт и вытащил из бумажного пакета, который вместе с бумагами принес констебль, бутылку вина. — Это благодарность от Торреса. — Он подошел к шкафчику и убрал ее туда. Мельком Грег заметил, что там собралось уже около дюжины таких же.

— Удачно тут все для тебя сложилось. Местный инспектор снабжает алкоголем! — решил пошутить Лестрейд.

— Вот чем меня наградили за годы службы стране. — Холмс усмехнулся и лишь махнул рукой, закрыв дверцу шкафчика.

Грег вздохнул. Что он должен был на это ответить? Сказать, что это не так, что Холмс и тут востребован? Ха-ха три раза. Майкрофт Холмс раскрывает убийства для местного инспектора полиции — и это занятие для гения?! Нет смысла говорить, нужно было что-то делать.

Грег встал и шагнул к стоявшему к нему спиной Холмсу.

— Майкрофт, я не для разговоров о расследованиях к тебе приехал. Уж поверь, мне и на работе их хватает. — Он прижался к нему сзади, положил руки на талию и провел носом по позвоночнику между лопатками, ощутив запах чуть вспотевшего тела и пыльной рубашки.

Холмс как-то рвано вздохнул, накрыл руки Грега своими, чуть сжал их и развернулся. Попытка как-то оттянуть неизбежное или вообще уйти от него провалилась с треском. Его Грегори был рядом, и Майкрофт понимал, что не сможет оттолкнуть его на остаток этой ночи.

***

Проснулся Грег от духоты: кондиционера в комнате не было и в помине, а вентилятор под потолком еле-еле гонял жаркий воздух. Он уселся на кровати и прислушался — в доме было тихо, только где-то на кухне тикали часы. Грег осмотрелся — эта спальня разительно отличалась от той, в Мейфейр: простая, из местных пород дерева, мебель, заполненные книжные полки, напольная вешалка для одежды. Вот то, чем жил Майкрофт Холмс.

Казалось бы, одинокая жизнь изгнанника… Но тогда с чего в такой маленькой комнате стояла большая двуспальная кровать? Майкрофт хоть и ценил комфорт, но не до такой степени, чтобы в спальне буквально не было свободного места! Лестрейд подумал о себе — в своей новой жизни он вполне обходился дешевой односпальной кроватью и как-то даже не думал, что нужно купить что-то пошире, ведь двуспальные кровати нужны тем, кому есть с кем привести ночь. А Майкрофту запрещено общение с местными, и только для полиции сделано исключение. Хотя, кто знает, может, есть и другие исключения, типа разового секса с профессионалами?

Ощутив неприятный укол ревности в сердце, Грег поморщился. Да и Майкрофт ночью был какой-то не такой… Грег чувствовал его скованность и некоторую отстраненность, которой раньше никогда не было. Да и ни до чего серьезного у них так и не дошло, словно они были подростками!

Как же узнать, что теперь происходило в личной жизни Холмса? Не отправил ли его Шерлок к старшему брату лишь для того, чтобы он, Грег, самолично убедился, что не нужен Майкрофту? И нужно брать себя в руки, лечиться от неразделенной любви? С детектива ведь станется сделать что-то в этом духе! А он-то, глупец, размечтался!

Грег прикусил губу, задумчиво глядя на прикроватную тумбочку. Что может лучше рассказать об интимной жизни мужчины, чем его прикроватная тумбочка? Ощущая себя последним подонком, Грег осторожно выдвинул верхний ящичек. Никаких подтверждений того, что в этой спальне бывали любовники, он там не обнаружил. Так, второй… Какие-то блокноты и знакомая золотая цепочка с открывающимся кулоном.

Лестрейд прекрасно помнил, что видел эту вещицу на Майкрофте два раза: когда тот вошел в спальню после той ссоры с любовником, свидетелем которой стал Грег, и еще потом — в их первую ночь. Потом кулон исчез. Тогда Лестрейд не стал любопытствовать, что означает эта штука для Майкрофта, а потом и вовсе забыл про нее. Может быть, в кулоне хранится что-то, напоминающее Майкрофту о важном для него человеке или событии? Но почему тогда сейчас он просто брошен поверх блокнотов, в не бережно убран в мешочек или шкатулку? Было ощущение, что его просто впопыхах закинули в ящик!

Грег прикусил губу и, сам не веря, что делает это, поддел замочек ногтем. Увиденное заставило пару раз удивленно моргнуть: в раскрытом медальоне он увидел свою фотографию! И был он на ней гораздо моложе… Да и сам ее вид указывал — кулон частенько открывали и явно не только в последний год!

— Так что же это выходит? — спросил сам у себя Грег, понимая, что уже знает ответ.

***

Майкрофт осторожно вышел из дома, спустился на пляж и, недолго думая, уселся вдали от воды, прямо на еще не успевший раскалиться песок. Напряженно вглядываясь в ясное небо, он искал черную точку — гидроплан, который должен прилететь и забрать Грегори. Скоро все закончится, короткая рождественская сказка оборвется, и он снова останется в полном одиночестве, один на один со своими мыслями. Хорошо, что были Чертоги, в которые всегда можно нырнуть, и начать жить так, как хочется. Там Грег всегда рядом!

Глядя на то, как волны размеренно накатывают на пару прибрежных валунов, Майкрофт пытался найти ответы на свои вопросы — и не находил их. Что это Рождество принесло ему — счастье или боль? Сделал ли младший брат действительно хороший подарок — или лишь «причинил добро», не сильно задумываясь о последствиях? Майкрофт зачерпнул песок и несколько минут смотрел, как песчинки тонкой струйкой высыпались из кулака и их тут же подхватывал ветер. Мимолетно, неощутимо. Как и его встреча с Грегом. Год назад ему пришлось пожертвовать своими чувствами ради блага человека, так легко похитившего однажды его сердце. Он обожал Грегори, восхищался им, но не мог позволить себе предложить уехать вместе. Как бы он посмел вырвать Лестрейда из привычной жизни? Лишить его планов на тихую заслуженную пенсию? Да и зачем бы Грегу сдалась любовь Майкрофта-отшельника, живущего на краю света, если он и в Лондоне с легкостью найдет себе подходящего партнера?

Майкрофт вздохнул — он все еще чувствовал поцелуи Грега на своем теле и понимал, что ему снова потребуется немало времени, чтоб прийти в себя и унять разбушевавшееся сердце.

— Так вот ты где, — неожиданно сказал сзади Грег, и вот он уже уселся рядом, по-турецки скрестив ноги. — Сбежал от меня? А сегодня, между прочим, Рождество! — Он улыбнулся. — Я ж тебе подарок привез, держи. — Он протянул Майкрофту банку джема из ревеня.

— Я… Спасибо!

Грег увидел удивление и радость во взгляде Майкрофта.

— У меня в сумке еще восемь штук. Когда меня перед гидропланом досматривали, эти твои парни в черных костюмах так глянули, как на психа! Открывай давай! — Он озорно подмигнул Холмсу.

Майкрофт широко улыбнулся и шустро открыл банку. Знакомый аромат!

— Ложку я не захватил, так что придется пальцем, как я тогда у тебя в квартире!

Холмс лишь покачал головой и подцепил указательным пальцем джем. Знакомый вкус заставил на мгновение вернуться в прошлое. Он никак не вязался с картинкой окружающего мира — пальмами, песком, морем и жарой! В этом вкусе и аромате была лондонский дух, чуждый красочному миру тропиков.

На горизонте показался небольшой самолет, который, однако, вскоре скрылся куда-то за остров.

— Скоро за тобой прилетят, — сказал Майкрофт, с горечью глядя на горизонт, где сливались небо и океан.

— Сутки всего… Это не по-людски как-то, разрешать свидания всего на сутки пять раз в году, — нахмурился Грег.

Майкрофт не стал ничего отвечать.

— Я спросить тебя хотел… — начал Грег и пересел так, чтобы быть напротив Холмса. — Ты любишь меня?

— Грегори, я… — Голос Майкрофта дрогнул и оборвался, но Лестрейд достаточно успел изучить старшего Холмса, когда тот был настоящим, не скованным своим рабочим образом, чтобы понять: вопрос попал в точку и ответ точно утвердительный.

— Не важно, как я узнал, — сделал упреждающий жест рукой Грег. — Почувствовал! Майкрофт, ответь мне честно — почему ты молчал все это время? И как давно это началось?

— Очень давно, — вздохнул тот. — А молчал я… Раньше ты вздрагивал при моем появлении. Потом, когда случалась та неловкая ситуация, ты четко сказал, что не хочешь связывать себя серьезными отношениями, и я предложил то, что предложил, — продолжил он, видя, как хмурится Грег.

— А потом? Когда тебя отправили сюда? Почему не взял с собой? Перед тем, как я поехал в Хитроу, Шерлок позвонил и сказал, что тебе разрешили уехать с партнером, который навсегда бы остался с тобой, но ты никого не взял.

— У меня не было права ломать твою жизнь и предлагать тебе изгнание.

— Самый умный, значит? — вздохнул Грег. — Все решил за меня? А меня мог спросить? — Он придвинулся и мягко коснулся кончиками пальцев сначала овала лица, а потом волос Майкрофта. — Ты что, не видел, как я привязался к тебе за тот год? Да, я тебя недолюбливал поначалу, может, даже боялся, ты был мне непонятен, но когда открылся как Майкрофт, а не как мистер Холмс… Да я места себе найти не мог, когда ты уехал! Мне нужно было тебя потерять, чтобы понять, что я тебя люблю! Я на других и смотреть не хочу!

— Грегори, — только и смог произнести Майкрофт, не веря услышанному и видя по глазам Лестрейда, что тот ему не лжет.

— Не хочу я назад, Майкрофт, — замотал головой Грег, придвигаясь еще ближе. — Не хочу я тебя оставлять. К черту мою работу! Мне и с тобой расследований хватит! К черту ту жизнь, Лондон! Я хочу разделить с тобой _эту_ , здесь! — Грег мягко забрал у него банку с джемом, закрыл ее, отставил на песок и, подавшись вперед, поцеловал Майкрофта. Жарко и напористо, заставляя лечь.

— Мне нужно сказать охране, чтобы самолет не присылали. — Тяжело дыша, Майкрофт разорвал поцелуй.

— Скажешь, попозже. Я слишком скучал по вкусу твоих поцелуев. — Грег снова накрыл его губы своими.

— Тогда ты привез слишком мало джема, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, наконец расслабляясь и обнимая смеющегося Грега.

_Лондон, Соединенное Королевство_

Шерлок с нетерпением посмотрел на телефон, ежесекундно пищавший от новых сообщений, и передернул плечами.

— Джон, когда ты уже научишься одеваться _быстро_? — почти крикнул теряющий терпение детектив. — Там два трупа! Один со следами ритуального убийства! Органы извлечены! Джон!!!

— Да твою же мать! — раздалось из спальни.

— Что еще? — Шерлок пантерой метнулся через гостиную к спальне и заглянул в нее: Уотсон стоял на коленях и пытался что-то найти под кроватью.

— Мой ботинок! Это ты его вчера туда зашвырнул! — пропыхтел Джон, кашляя от пыли.

— Кому-то нужно быстрее раздеваться! — фыркнул Холмс.

Уотсон лишь вздохнул и покачал головой. Терпение, терпение, терпение и немного любви, вот что спасет его отношения с Шерлоком!

— Джон, у Диммока уже есть мой номер! — воскликнул Шерлок. — Он умоляет приехать поскорее!

— Еще бы у него не было твоего номера! — Джон наконец-то вытащил ботинок и, надев его, завязывал шнурок. — Я так понял, раз он скоро заменит Грега, общения с тобой ему не избежать. — Уотсон подтянул брюки и направился к двери. — Я все же не могу понять, Шерлок, зачем ты сказал Грегу, где твой брат? Раз уж между ними был только секс…

— Может быть, затем, что, раз я счастлив, мне хочется, чтобы окружающие тоже были счастливы? — Шерлок обмотал шарф вокруг шеи и выбежал на улицу ловить кэб. Джону оставалось лишь покачать головой и молча последовать за ним.


End file.
